Fragments of the Past
by Dracomancer
Summary: Nightmares from the past catch up with Kein as she and Grimmjow pay a long deserved visit to Ichigo and Orihime. Being captured by her arch enemy and thrown into looping nightmares, can the group save her in time before they succumb to insanity?
1. Just Your Imagination

**The previous story to this fanfic is,** A Heart for the Hole

_For many of you Bleach diehard fans like me, you are already well aware of when a big series like Bleach comes out...so do the movies! So I'd like to welcome you to my very first Bleach Movie Fanfiction SPECTACULAIRE! However, this fic takes place after the war with Aizen, after the events of my GrimmKein fic "A Heart for the Hole" and just before the Fullbring Arc so that's why the movie fic acknowledges Grimmjow and Kein as mates._

_**For those who are new to my Bleach fanfiction series**__, start reading from the beginning of the series or this fanfiction movie will not make much sense to you (for a few reasons, but not a lot)._

**Just Your Imagination**

After the defeat of Aizen, Hueco Mundo was left with an empty stillness as it was before, the crescent moon shining down upon the glistening never ending sand below its light. Within this stillness knelt a single being that had arisen from the ashes of the Hollow foregrounds. Beside this being laid its sword as he picked it up and clutched it in his hand, its red colored sheath gleaming under the moonlight like a sickening clichéd metaphor of the blood he had shed in his living time.

"100 years I have waited and now? I will make sure your life is snuffed out _permanently_...Kein Marasuna," the newly born Arrancar chanted the Shinigami's name as his cackling psychotic laugh echoed throughout Hueco Mundo.

A new peace gently touched upon Karakura in the form of the summer's shine as the sun beat down in its hot and yet welcoming warmth. The town was bustling with its local youngsters and teenagers raving over the happiness of their long awaited vacation from school. And of course with endings come new beginnings as Ichigo was presented a visit from Kein and Grimmjow who had been in Hueco Mundo for quite a while and decided to come into the world of the living to say hello to familiar faces, well at least for Kein. Grimmjow of course wasn't exactly in the least bit interested, but it was refreshing to get away from the never-ending sand pit and monotone colors of the Hollow grounds. From hours upon days of training they were due for a small break as Kein insisted. After arriving and meeting up with old friends; Kein, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Orihime planned a full day of summer fun.

After Kein and Grimmjow received their gigais, long before they came in contact with Ichigo, they headed on over to Orihime's place where Ichigo was waiting for them as the girls were getting ready in the bathroom while the blue haired devil and the orange haired strawberry were getting some cold drinks in the kitchen. The much younger Shinigami was bent over as he was digging around in the fridge while asking, "So what do you want to drink? Can you even digest anything with that hole in your stomach?"

Ichigo jested as he lifted up his head and banged it rather hard into the compartment door of the upper part of the freezer that Grimmjow had _conveniently_ left open and in the way as he looked around for the ice cubes, standing much taller than Ichigo.

"Ow! What the hell Grimmjow? You knew I was going to lift my head!" The boy barked as he rubbed his noggin and brought out a couple of sodas in hand. Grimmjow just merely grinned and chuckled as he replied in banter, "Excuse me _princess_ but I was getting the ice like you bitched at me to get."

"Kh, would you shut up already? You've been calling me princess ever since you got here. I have a _name_ damn it!"

"Stop your whining, Ichi_butt_!"

"I'll Bankai that jawbone right off your face!"

"What?! You can't even see the damn thing! I'm in a gigai you stupid ShiniGUMMY!"

As the two irritatingly bantered at each other, nearly making the soda cans pop in their hand, they were interrupted by a wispy sweet voice as Orihime poked her head out to see what the ruckus was, "Hey, is everything okay in there?"

Stopping themselves from throwing a punch at each other they slowly turned their head towards the bathroom as they saw Orihime giving them quite an awkward gaze. Calmly putting the soda cans down upon the counter Ichigo replied, "Yeah we're good. You two almost done in there?"

"Yep! We're almost done Ichigo!"

Having finished putting on her makeup, Orihime ventured into her room for a moment to put on some earrings, leaving Kein to herself in the bathroom as she too for a first time was dressing up in girly garb. She wanted to show Grimmjow for a first time of her girly side. Thanks to Orihime being nearly the same size as her, she was able to borrow a pretty turquoise sparkly top with close fitting black pants that nearly hugged around the waste, but not being a fan of high heels she instead wore some black sandals. And of course around her neck was the cherished golden 6 charmed necklace she first had purchased just before the Arrancar's first arrival into the living world. She was always fond of displaying her loyalty to Grimmjow in the form of paraphernalia, something of which the Sexta found intriguing, but also ego boosting. It took a long time before he felt she was worthy of even carrying the number around her neck again, but sure enough he gave it back to her. As a finishing touch to beat the heat, Kein put her hair up in a pony tail.

Picking up the brush from the sink she began to detangle some last remaining strands that had got caught in the band she had put her hair up in as her eyes were focused on the mirror in front of her. However, the brush slipped from her hand as she bent over to pick it up, but as she stood back upright she saw a reflection of a red haired man staring at her in the mirror as she yelled out, feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest from the surprise, "SHIT!" But the strange reflection was only there for a second and then gone another as she stared blankly into the mirror.

Orihime came into the bathroom quickly asking in concern, "Are you okay?"

Kein hesitated for a moment before she answered in a calmer tone, "Uh...yeah just...I uh...yanked out a hair. You know how that goes. These strands of hair hit a nerve and you don't notice it until it gets yanked."

Orihime chuckled nervously, finding Kein's answer a bit odd, "Oh...yeah of course! But wow Kein! You look so pretty! I've never seen you dress like that before."

Kein blushed as she was going to reply, but was interrupted by a more brash voice, "What the hell is that?"

She quickly turned to find Grimmjow standing a few feet behind her with a rather odd half ass smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Since when did you become a girl?" He jested.

"Oh shut up. I just wanted to...try something new," she answered as she kept darting her eyes around, blushing even more as she felt Grimmjow's gaze upon her. She wasn't exactly used to seeing him in a white sleeveless tee as it clung to his nicely formed physique with a beautiful design of a panther plastered onto the front of the tee. And under this thin white tee were black jeans with a silver chain and black sandals as well. Although she preferred to see his exterior jawbone Hollow mask, it was also nice to see his face untouched as well as his stomach thanks to the gigai he was in, but nonetheless Kein loved him either way.

"You two finally ready to go or what? I'm getting bored with princess over here," as Ichigo suddenly yelled from the kitchen, "What the hell did you say?!"

The three began to chuckle as Grimmjow and Orihime started to walk towards the kitchen, but the Arrancar couldn't help but notice Kein starring into the bathroom mirror from a distance with a strange look on her face.

"Hey...I didn't come all the way here just to watch you stare at yourself in the mirror."

Distracted by Grimmjow's abrupt tone, "Hm? Oh...sorry. Just not used to seeing myself like this. Let's go." She gently placed her hands upon one of the Arrancar's arm as the group finally headed out the door into the summer's heat.

The first thing they hit up was a part of town where the arcade was as Kein and Orihime's eyes lit up from spotting out a brand new DDR machine. They turned to each other in an almost girly type of squeal as they yelled out in unison, "DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! WOO HOO!"

Without hesitation they quickly went over to the coin exchanger to get some tokens as they then bolted over to the machine and started playing a duo turn on hard mode.

"Oh my god I haven't played this in forever!" Kein quickly commented as Ichigo and Grimmjow waltzed over while they watched the girls play. Ichigo smiled warmly watching the two girls together since it had been a while since he saw either of them hang out or smile so peacefully during simple game play, but Grimmjow just stared blankly at the strange game as he commented, "What's the point of this game? The guy who titled this thing is an _idiot_. It doesn't even look like dancing."

Ichigo sighed as he explained, "It's just a name. Of course it isn't _actual_ dancing. The objective of the game is to step on the arrow pad that matches the arrow on the screen once it hits the top. It's just a test of hand-eye coordination."

"Well _obviously_ princess."

"Damn it would you stop CALLING ME THAT! YOU STUPID CAT!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something relevant, Ichi_crap_?"

"Pfft, well if the game objectives are so _obvious_, why don't you play one then?"

Grimmjow quickly looked around as he spotted out a gaming table that caught his interest, pointing over at it as Ichigo looked at it blankly and asked, "Wait, you want to play Air Hockey? Have you even played it before?"

Cocking an eyebrow the Arrancar turned his head and replied snidely, "Of course I haven't you dumbass."

Just about ready to lash back out at Grimmjow, Ichigo bit his tongue as he walked alongside the blue haired devil, approaching the table to watch a couple of guys play. Grimmjow only needed a moment to watch the two play before he quickly understood what to do. When the guys finished Grimmjow stated to Ichigo, "You, me, now, one on one, Shinigami."

"What?"

"Huh? Didn't you hear me? Don't make me repeat myself princess."

"Damn it Grimmjow if you call me that ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'll blast you back into Hueco Mundo!"

"First one to get three points wins. If you win then I'll stop calling you princess," he smirked in satisfaction as he got on one end of the table as the light from the board lit up his electric blue eyes in the darkness of the arcade.

"And if I lose?" Ichigo was hesitant to ask as the game started up after Ichigo stuck in some tokens into the coin slots, the air gently whistling onto the board as the puck began to slide around.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Grimmjow replied nonchalantly as he quickly took the white scoring handle and quickly thrust the black puck into Ichigo's goal side as the first point struck.

"Hey! I didn't have the handle in my hand yet!"

Smirking like an asshole, "Arrancar one, Shini_gummy_ zero."

"Oh, you want to play it _that_ way huh?! Fine!"

Gripping onto his white scoring handle on his side of the table, Ichigo grabbed the black puck from the side slot as he placed it upon the table top. Smirking a little, he hit the puck with a rather hard thrust as within split seconds it angled into the sides of the table and rapidly zig zaged towards Grimmjow who easily deflected it as it came just as rapidly back towards Ichigo's side, but with a twist of his scoring handle he deflected it a second time as the hit was so hard it bounced off the table, ricocheted off a nearby machine and bounced right back on the table and straight into Grimmjow's goal slot. Ichigo smirked as he then bantered, "What was that earlier you gloated about getting only _one_ point?"

Grimmjow could only grin bigger, "Oh you're gonna regret that!"

"You better watch it or I'll score a point through that stomach hole of yours, BUTTJOW!"

"BRING IT ON CARROT TOP!"

The two were making such a crazy ruckus that nearby game players were slowly scooting away from the area, afraid that they would get knocked out cold by a stray flying puck. It wasn't long before Orihime and Kein had ventured over to the table to watch them.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"...that looks really dangerous. They could hit someone playing like that..."

"...those two better keep it cool or I'm going to bitch slap them into Soul Society."

The game quickly became a heated challenge since both already had one point going for them as they began to eagerly smash thrust the puck around on the small table top, putting small dents and nicks into it as it slid around like a bullet being fired from a gun. Being a strategic fighter that he was, Grimmjow bluffed hitting the puck as it made Ichigo flinch from expecting it to come back as Grimmjow used that momentary second to finally and actually hit the puck as it flew straight into Ichigo's goal, leaving a big ass grin on the Arrancar's face. Kein covered her mouth as a muffled snort could he heard followed by chuckling. Ichigo gave her a glare as he playfully warned, "Don't you even _start_ laughing."

And then she busted out a few times in mid laughter, "But you two are being so serious over air hockey! This is so damn funny!"

"Don't make me come over there," Grimmjow warned, licking his lips a little as Kein quieted down and blushed. The score was now two to one as they began to battle it out for the next point making the puck slide back and forth so fast it was leaving small tread marks in the table, but Ichigo eventually got a second score point as it was now at a tie with two to two, leaving only but one point left for either one to win to make it a deal breaker.

"Alright _Shinigummy_ this is the last point! Are you READY?!"

"Bring it on _Arrancar_!"

The second Grimmjow placed the puck upon the table is the same second he hit the puck with his scoring handle as it zig zagged again, rapidly bouncing back and forth between Ichigo's side and his own side as Grimmjow continued to bat it around for the final point. All the while however Kein was sneaking up behind Grimmjow, waiting for the right moment to interrupt.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" He belted in a fighting tone as he hit the puck with a final strike as it was inches away from the goal slot and just then Kein took both her index fingers and playfully poked Grimmjow on both sides of his stomach as he flinched from the sensation, allowing Ichigo to deflect the puck as the final point was shot into Grimmjow's goal side, giving the orange haired Shinigami the final score.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow yelled in irritation as he looked at the scoring board atop the table, slowly turning around gritting his teeth as he glared at Kein who was laughing up a storm while Orihime was silently chuckling to herself, seeing the blue haired devil getting flustered.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"What's the matter Grimmjow, you a sore loser?" Ichigo further jested as he had a cheeky grin on his face. Grimmjow turned back to face him with a death glare as he grinned wildy in a low tone, "Oh I'll show you who's a _sore loser_" as he then picked up the black puck, slammed it on the table and then hit it as hard as he could with the scoring handle as the puck flew into the air and hit Ichigo straight in the face, causing a small spot on his forehead to bleed.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURTS!"

Orihime was now laughing out loud as Kein was dropped to the floor with hysterical bouts of laughter. Irritated at first, Ichigo and Grimmjow then cooled off as they realized just how funny the moment actually was seeing how amused the girls were. The two then grinned at each other as Kein finally was able to stand on her feet.

"Ha, ha, ha...ha, ha...oh my god you two are so funny together. Oh man I'm going to go to the bathroom before I pee my pants."

"Alright, well we'll wait outside for yah," Ichigo agreed as the group exited the arcade and waited for Kein to return from the restroom. There were only a few people in the bathroom as she entered inside and quickly used the stall, but when she was done and came back out from behind the stall door, she found the bathroom to be empty. It was the weirdest feeling as she looked around feeling that she could have sworn there were people in the stall just but a few minutes ago. Not thinking much of it, she began to wash her hands. However, just when she was about to dry the moisture off of them, one of the doors to the last stall suddenly closed abruptly, sending a chill down Kein's spine.

"Orihime?"

No answer. Feeling it was odd, Kein felt it was best to just leave the bathroom as she began to approach the entrance door, but a sudden dark male laugh echoed from behind the stall as she sharply turned around and stared at the direction of the laugh.

"Hello?" She asked audibly, but still she got no answer. She bent over slightly to see if she could see any feet on the floor, but just as she bent over Orihime came up behind her giving her quite a shock.

"HOLY crap...geeze...Orihime?"

"Oh, sorry Kein! Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah...I think," she hesitated to answer as she looked back at the stall as a woman suddenly came out from it.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked as Kein looked back at Orihime and chuckled nervously, "Uh...no. Nothing's wrong. Just feels like I'm hearing things."

"Hearing things? Like what?" She asked again in a wispy innocent voice. Kein then sighed as she answered, "Like...nothing. Let's go check out that new punk shop that opened. It finally opened didn't it? Been a while since I checked up on it."

"Oh! You mean Kimiko? Yeah! It opened! Oh I've been so excited to see what they have! Let's go!" She agreed as she threw her arm around Kein's and came out of the bathroom with her.

"Took long enough," Grimmjow jested as Kein bantered, "Well it's not like I can whip anything out like _you_ can."

"Come on guys! Time to check out Kimiko!" Orihime chirped brightly as she bounced along with Kein hooked at her arm as Ichigo and Grimmjow strutted behind them. Ichigo got closer to Grimmjow as he asked in a low toned whisper, "Is Kein alright? Seems like something is bugging her."

"Heh, what gives you that idea?"

"I don't know. Just got this feeling I guess."

"Only a princess would get _feelings_."

"Don't start _that_ again. I beat you remember?"

"You wouldn't have gotten that point if that damn blueberry didn't poke me on the sides!"

"Oh so Kein is your excuse now?" Ichigo snickered as Grimmjow playfully shoved Ichigo in the arm a little as Ichigo eagerly shoved much harder back as Grimmjow gritted his teeth and was ready to punch the carrot top before Kein yelled from afar in interruption, "GUYS COME ON!" Cooling off again, the two playful bickering odd ball friends caught up with the girls as they entered into the newly opened shop. It was decent sized and filled with various punk clothing, accessories, and body scents as Orihime and Ichigo were looking at the different scarves while Grimmjow and Kein were more interested in the chain accessories that attach to the belt loops of pants. Kein picked up a metallic blue one as she chuckled a little and jested, "So you think you can attach this to your jawbone?"

Grimmjow ruffled his eyebrows at her as he replied, "Oh _very funny_. You better watch it or I'll chain you to the fitting room."

"Really? Well maybe I _want you_ to chain me to the fitting room." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at her voice sounding more sensual as he put an arm around her and licked a few of his teeth and replied, "Is that an _invitation_?" Grinning back at him as she got out from under his arm, placing a hand upon his chest as she whispered into his ear, "Not in the store," and then walked away from him in a cutesy manner as he was eager to follow but had to stop as he realized part of his pants was hooked up to the accessory stall.

"Hey, what the hell?! Did you just chain me to this damn thing?"

Meanwhile Orihime was wrapping a red and black stripped scarf around Ichigo's neck in a playful manner as she brightly commented, "Oh that looks great on you Ichigo!"

The carrot top then peered into the small mirror that was displayed on the wall for customers as he cocked his eyebrow a few times before he smirked a little and agreed, "Hey, not bad. You have good tastes Orihime."

"Thank you! Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda pricey." Orihime then blushed a little as she lowered her voice volume, "I could buy it for you...i-if you want."

Ichigo then looked down at her with a small blush on his face, "Uh...oh you don't have to do that Orihime."

"No it's okay. I don't mind."

"Uh...are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kein then popped up behind them in a playful manner, "Awwwwww that's so CUTE! You two are looking at scarves together!"

The two then blushed ferociously as they turned around and looked at her with an awkward expression and nervous chuckle. "Hey, you're right, that _does_ look good on you. Kind of reminds me of the colors of your Bankai. I think it suits you."

"Heh, now that I think about it, it does," Ichigo agreed. Kein was going to speak further but she suddenly let out a girly yelp as they all turned to see Grimmjow standing behind her with a big ass grin on his face.

"Damn it, you know I hate sounding screaming like a girl!"

"Yeah _I know_," he laughed as she blushed ferociously from him pinching her butt cheek.

"Come on, let's go over here," she urged as she dragged Grimmjow over to the isle with the various body scented spray bottles, leaving Orihime to be alone with Ichigo again as the two near red heads walked over to the counter to purchase the scarf. Kein picked up a bottle as she randomly sprayed it onto Grimmjow's arm.

"Hey, don't spray me with that stuff!"

"But it smells so good on you Grimmy!" He gritted his teeth a little and cringed as he grumbled, "Don't...call me..._Grimmy_."

"But you're so adorable without your jawbone!" Kein teased while Grimmjow face palmed a bit as she quickly went over to the other side and picked up another bottle as the Arrancar ventured to another accessory stand. Orihime was happily wrapping the newly purchased scarf around Ichigo's neck again, the two smiling at each other. However, as Kein sprayed the bottle a little to test it for the scent and inhaled a deep portion of it, she suddenly dropped the bottle as it clattered to the floor.

The smell was _revolting_.

It wasn't that it was bad or poorly mixed together. It just, for some strange reason that Kein could not explain rationally, shot a chill up her spine as she became dizzy. Covering her mouth she tried to keep herself balanced, but she didn't want to make a scene of any kind. Ichigo suddenly noticed her from a distance as he quickly went over to her and placed a hand upon her back.

"Hey, are you okay Kein?"

His alarmed tone alerted Grimmjow as the Arrancar strutted casually over, Orihime standing behind Ichigo.

"Let me guess, you accidentally sprayed that into your face?"

Grimmjow asked in a jest, but she suddenly bolted out of the store, feeling like she was going to vomit.

"Kein!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after her, Orihime following behind, but Grimmjow stayed behind as he picked up the dropped bottle on the ground and looked at it. There wasn't anything unusual about it as he sniffed its scent. He admitted the scent was rather strange for a body spray, but nothing out of the ordinary. However, even he now was beginning to get an _odd_ feeling as he finally put the bottle back down and exited the store to join the others. Kein was hunched over, steadying herself with her hands placed upon her thighs as Ichigo kept a gentle warm hand upon her back, slightly hunched over with her as he spoke softly to her.

"You okay? Did you have an allergic reaction or something?"

Kein's eyes were shut tight as she was panting in and out and replied in deep breaths, "No I...felt like...I was going to throw up."

Orihime and Ichigo gasped a little as Ichigo was a bit concerned.

"You feeling sick? Maybe we should probably go back to Orihime's place so you can lay down?"

"No I...I'm fine. It's probably just the heat. It can get to me sometimes," she insisted as she slowly stood upright, rubbing her face a little.

"But...that smell. It was so...I don't know. I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

Taking a step back she accidentally bumped into Grimmjow, her head still in a very slight daze as she looked up at her Arrancar mate. She gazed at him with glossed over eyes as she gently rested her head against his chest and deeply breathed in his natural scent. It was a warm type of spice as it instantly soothed her. His expression was expressionless, but gentle as he placed an arm around her back.

"I got an idea, let's go swimming!" Orihime suggested, trying to lift the odd moment.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ichigo agreed. "I bet they don't have swimming pools in Hueco Mundo. You gonna be able to swim Grimmjow?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll use your face as a flotation device," Grimmjow replied as Kein chuckled a little in response.


	2. Approaching Nightmare

**Approaching Nightmare**

After heading back to Orihime's place for some swimming clothes, they quickly headed off to the pool. Grimmjow was in some blue and white flaming swimming trunks while Ichigo was in some red trunks that had the number 15 on them in the color of orange, Orihime in a pink and white polka dotted bikini while Kein was in a shimmering sparkly green that faded into blue type of bikini. The four were going to enter in at once, but Ichigo gently grasped onto Kein's arm.

"Just a sec..." looking at Grimmjow and Orihime "...you two go on in. We'll catch up in a bit."

The two nodded as they entered inside, but unbeknownst to Ichigo and Kein, Grimmjow only walked a few feet ahead but then stood behind the gateway so he could listen in as Orihime curiously did the same as she stood next to the Arrancar.

"Kein, what's gotten into you? And what happened back at the shop? You've been acting weird since you got here like you're on edge or something."

Kein darted her eyes to the side as she was running a blank answer. "I...I'm not really sure to be quite honest. It just feels like someone's...following me."

"Hm? Following you?"

"Yeah, but...god please don't think I'm crazy—"

"—we're Shinigamis. I don't think it gets any crazier than that."

"Point taken, but...I don't know. I just...when I was in Orihime's bathroom I could have sworn I saw a face...a face of a man with red hair and green eyes, but I only saw it for a second. Then in the restroom before we got to the shop it sounded like a deep male laughing echo."

"A laugh?"

"Yeah...I...I don't know. Maybe I'm just hearing and seeing things. It's been a while since I was in the living world and this heat is pretty bad. Maybe it's just making me feel weird."

"But what about the shop? Seemed like you were going to nearly throw up."

Kein sighed heavily as she tossed her gaze down even further at the ground. She didn't want to answer and so instead she reached her arms in and embraced Ichigo almost as warmly as when she first arrived to see him. Grimmjow merely cocked an eyebrow in slight irritation as Orihime blushed in a flustered manner as the two watched them hug each other.

"Kein—" he stated her voice gently.

"—Ichigo just forget about it. All I want to do is just have fun with you and the others. Let's not worry or think about anything else okay? I'm fine," as she let go of her embrace "...now let's go swim!"

Reassuring Ichigo everything was A-okay; they joined up with the others, picked a spot to put their stuff down, and then jumped happily into the pool. Grimmjow was bobbing up and down on the water with Kein as Orihime floated up next to Ichigo and suddenly splashed some water at him playfully. Ichigo threw up his arms to try to block some of the water as he said, "Ha, ha, hey, my guard was down."

Orihime chuckled back as she replied, "Well it's not down anymore is it?"

As she continued to splash him he started splashing back as their cute laughter and chuckling could be heard. Meanwhile on the other side of the pool Kein was floating on her back as she closed her eyes and let the coolness and gentleness of the water put her at ease as she took in a deep breath and then exhaled, but as she was on near meditation, trouble was afoot and began to approach her slowly in the form of a blue spiky fin. One could say the Jaw's Theme Song could easily cue at this moment as the blue spiky fin was inches away from her now as she was suddenly pulled under the water. Kein struggled at first as she was not expecting this type of move, but then suddenly she was wrapped up in strong muscular arms and was taken in by an aggressive, but passionate kiss. Knowing she would probably need air, Grimmjow was just as quick to let them both float back to the surface so she could get a breath of air.

"Phew! Man talk about laying on a wet one."

Grimmjow just merely grinned sheepishly as he pulled her in again towards himself as she cupped his nicely shaped man face into her hands and went in for another kiss as their tongues passionately mingled, the heat turning rapidly on leaving Orihime and Ichigo watching in blushing embarrassment.

"They're seriously going to do that in public at a pool?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he watched the two with a beat red face.

"Maybe this is why they stayed in Hueco Mundo," Orihime noted innocently as Ichigo barked back, "What's _that_ supposed to mean Orihime?"

Seeing that their make out session was sort of making a scene, Kein pulled back as Grimmjow bantered in a low grumbling whisper, "Hey, I didn't tell you to stop."

Kein smiled while cocking an eyebrow as she replied, "And I didn't tell you to start either."

"Oh so now I need your _permission_?" He asked in a jesting manner although it wasn't exactly in the form of a question as he drew her in again causing her to blush with him being in her face so abruptly. She couldn't deny those electric blue eyes as blue was indeed her favorite color after all. She merely chuckled and replied in a whisper into his ear, "This isn't Hueco Mundo remember? We're not exactly alone."

As she then quickly went in and bit rather hard upon his neck as he wasn't expecting it, causing him to let her go as he nearly yelled out, "Hey what the hell? You know that gets me going!"

She pulled down her goggles and then dove into the water away from him, nearly chuckling as he tried to follow. She gracefully stroked her arms as she easily pulled herself along the water while she could see all the legs from the other occupants in the pool since it was rather large. She quickly looked behind her to see how close Grimmjow was to her, but for some strange reason she couldn't see him as she looked around but he was nowhere in sight under the water. Not thinking much of it she continued she swim some more for the remainder of her holding her breath, but she stopped suddenly as she could have sworn that a deep male voice was calling out her name under the water as she rapidly looked around again, but could only see legs. Then she heard it yet again call out to her as it felt like the voice was inside her head, but then suddenly the water around her quickly turned black as it seemed like she was swimming in some dark void.

Almost in a panic she quickly kicked her legs to try to surface, but something grasped onto her foot and was refusing to let her go. She couldn't hold her breath much longer as she quickly and tightly covered her mouth to keep herself from trying to take a breath of water in a panic as she desperately struggled to break free. Feeling quickly overwhelmed and that there was no way out she suddenly yelled Grimmjow's name under the water and within seconds she was quickly in strong grasping arms was lifted out of the water as the black void around her disappeared, now enveloped in the warmth of the still midday sun, ripping off her goggles and tossing them to the side nearly choking from the bit of water she did manage to swallow.

"Kein!" Orihime cried out as she and Ichigo rushed over from the other side of the pool as Ichigo yelled out in equal concern, "Are you alright?"

Grimmjow was gently holding her in his arms as he held her above the water and slowly started to leave the deeper end of the pool as Orihime and Ichigo approached them.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked again as Kein was finally able to get a deeper breath of air into her lungs. Even some of the other swimmers were looking in their general direction over the commotion, ready to call an ambulance if necessary. Seeing how everyone was concerned and she didn't want to make a scene she quickly yelled out, "Sorry! I choked on some water by accident! I'm okay!"

The other swimmers of the pool smiled lightly, shrugged their shoulders, and then continued about their usual business. Ichigo however wasn't buying it, but he wasn't about to make a scene either since Kein didn't seem like she was going to explain anything further.

"Yeah I think I'm done with the pool for today..." she stated as she gently let herself down from Grimmjow's arms "...I'm kind of hungry. I say we grab a bite to eat at Sheila's Snack Shop and then head back to Orihime's to chill. Does that sound good to you guys?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo as Ichigo glanced at Orihime, the brunette smiling brightly as she chirpe, "That sounds great! I'm getting pretty hungry as wh—" as her stomach suddenly growled causing her to blush lightly "—hee, hee, oops! Yep it's definitely lunch time. Lets go!"

As she began to exit the pool along with Ichigo, followed by the blue haired Espada, but then Kein lightly said, "Grimmjow?"

He stopped for a moment and turned his head towards her direction, "Hm?"

Looking a little sad she went up by him and wrapped her hands around his forearm as she lightly stated, "Thank you."

Turning more towards her he lowered his voice volume and added, "I can sense it."

Kein then quickly shot her gaze up at him as he continued, "There's a strange spiritual pressure nearby, but it's pretty weak and I can't quite pinpoint where it's coming from directly, but whatever it is I'll make sure it doesn't lay a hand on you. So don't worry about it."

Nearly blushing at his protective gesture that he rarely displayed, she lightly replied, "Alright." He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he walked her out of the pool.

Having dripped off completely and back in their regular clothing they finally headed over to Sheila's Snack Shop as they sat down with a bite to eat. Orihime was munching on a rather large hotdog that was smothered in various toppings while Ichigo was munching on a burger and a chocolate shake. Grimmjow for a first time was having pizza and Kein was having a bowl of teriyaki steak and rice.

"So how do you like being in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked Kein rather curious to see what she would say since he knows as well as she does that Hueco Mundo doesn't exactly have much to offer.

"Well..." she began as she looked over at Grimmjow for a few seconds as he gave her a funny cocked eyebrow expression also intrigued to see what she would say "...its really quiet, almost too quiet at times. With Aizen gone as well as pretty much all the Arrancars, there isn't much left to be quite honest other than the occasional moaning of a nearby Hollow, but as much as I loved living in Soul Society and remembering my times in the living world, it's a nice change to have complete peace and quiet without so many people around, or souls I should say. I don't have to constantly worry about saving someone's life all the time. Its just me..." looking back over at her mate "...and Grimmy!"

She began to laugh then as Grimmjow sighed in a moaning grumble "I told you not to CALL ME THAT!"

Ichigo and Orihime also began to laugh. In mid laughter from the group Ichigo looked over at Kein who was chatting a bit with Grimmjow as she smiled warmly. It seemed like it had been forever since he had Kein around to share moments with her. They were like brother and sister and had been that way for a while ever since he first met her. And it was even less often that he got to see her goofy side let alone having Grimmjow around as an actual friend. He never would have imagined that Grimmjow would have ended up on their side let alone just how right Kein was when they had first met Grimmjow and she explained to him her reasons for helping the aggressive Arrancar. It put his mind into an entirely new perspective on things, but also that he could trust her judgments even more no matter how bizarre they may come off as. When the group had finished eating their meals, they rested back in their chairs as Kein listened to Orihime and Ichigo talking about one of the local bands throwing a concert and thinking of going to it. Grimmjow sat nonchalantly as he occasionally threw a glance at Kein who was letting the sensation of the cool breeze in the evening air settle upon her skin.

However, upon this gentle breeze lingered a familiar scent as it drifted up into her nostrils and immediately got her attention as she shot her eyes open and sat upright, looking around with her eyes, trying not to alert the others that something seemed amidst, but of course Grimmjow noticed as he looked over at Kein again and studied her body language. The scent became stronger and made her feel like something was coming closer to her. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed a wild look appearing in Kein's eyes and it was then that Orihime and Ichigo finally noticed the expression on her face was rather blank as they stopped chatting and turned their attention to her.

"Kein?" Ichigo said her name in a questioning manner, but she did not answer as she was now staring straight into the eyes of a red haired man in the distance, but this wasn't just any man. Feeling a quickly growing panic in her heart, a tear escaped her as it trickled down her face.

"Kein what's wrong?" Ichigo urged as he could feel the tension from her. She quickly darted her eyes at him as it hit him rather abruptly from the look on her face and the shear fear her eyes were speaking to him, but her attention was quickly drawn away from Ichigo once more as she continued to stare into the distance as the man was now much closer to them as she could see him clearly in detail.

_"Kein...it's been so long. Did you miss having me around?"_

A voice spoke inside her head as she instantly recognized it. The group quickly shot their gaze in the direction she was looking, but they saw nothing there, but for Kein it was clear as day as she was gazing into the eyes of the man who killed her in her living youth. She was staring into the eyes of Masaki Ichiron, a sexual predator in his living time and the man who raped her. How could this be, Kein wondered. Before Kein was sent to the soul society, she remained in the living realm as a spirit with unfinished business to know for certain of Masaki's fate in the courthouse as he was sentenced to death and was put on death's row. And when she had watched his trial date she was then ready to leave. So how could it be that he was standing just but a few feet from their table as if he seemed untouched by time?

His scent...his scent made her skin crawl and his gaze made her heart skip beats. Not being able to think rationally her mind was stricken into a panic as she abruptly got up from the table and began to run, but not without stumbling over a few chairs to desperately get away.

_"Kein haven't you learned by now? You can never escape me!"_ Masaki continued to speak inside her head.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow barked as they all stood up, Ichigo in a grave concern as he too yelled, "Kein stop! What's wrong?"

"Kein!" Orihime also chirped in a disheartened cry as the group began to run after her down the busy occupied strip mall. Grimmjow was rather fast, even in his gigai, but Ichigo was taking the lead as he was the most desperate to reach Kein who was running like her life depended on it and was quite a few feet ahead. The look on her face...Ichigo was all too familiar with it after the first time of seeing that expression when she had taken Urahara's memory serum to gain back her memories from her living youth. He had also seen it when Nnoitra had sheepishly attacked Grimmjow after Kein had defeated him in battle and was going to kill both Grimmjow and herself and she was desperate to save Grimmjow's life and gain his favor on their side to fight against Aizen. So Ichigo knew, that whatever it was that was causing her to panic like this, to shed that expression on her face once more, that it was going to turn into a dire situation.

"Kein! KEIN!"

"Forget it Kurosaki," Grimmjow warned as he caught up next to Ichigo with Orihime on the other side as the group ending up chasing her down a side street that was empty.

"What do you mean _forget it?_"

"Obviously it's not getting through to her you idiot. Yelling at her with the way you're doing it is only going to make her panic even more. All we can do is—"

"—AHHH!"

Grimmjow was cut off when Orihime suddenly screamed out as the two looked at her to find her kneeling upon the ground and clutching her head.

"Orihime!" Ichigo belted as he went over to her as she slumped over.

"Damn it what now?" Grimmjow barked in further irritation as Ichigo went over to try to attend to Orihime.

"Shit, guess there's no choice then," he stated as he popped a substitute soul pill into his gigai body allowing him access to his original Espada form in his flowing white pants and jacket.

"Go find Kein and when you do, take her back to the girl's house. Got it?" He commanded his now substitute soul possessed gigai. "Yes sir," he agreed as it began to run down the path Kein was going previously.

_-Superiority-_

"Alright Ichigo you better get out that damn Shinigami form because we're up against a..." turning his head towards the boy as suddenly everything around him was a dark black void "...what the hell is this?"

It was like reality had turned dark and silent as he could only hear the faint echoing of his own voice when he talked aloud. However, within the deepened shadows stirred the ruckus of laughing and chuckling as Grimmjow found himself in the middle of constantly disappearing, but reappearing shadows as he began to hear the voices of his fellow fallen Espada brethren. Not one to really panic in a situation like this, his stature was calm and collected, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that the laughter he was hearing was quickly getting on his nerves.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," a voice stated his name as he flinched slightly as a rather daunting figure appeared before him. Ready to withdraw his sword he got in a battle stance, but when the silhouetted figure became clear before him he gasped when he realized who it was.

"Ul...qiuorra? You're supposed to be—"

"—you're nothing but trash."

Gritting his teeth he barked back, "What was that?"

"You always have and always will be..._trash._"

"Don't feed me that bullshit. How the _hell_ are you alive? Kurosaki took you out completely! You're supposed to be DEAD!"

"And you are not worth my time."

"Fuck you," Grimmjow retorted as he came at Ulquiorra with his sword, but Ulquiorra's body dispersed as another voice spoke out to him, "My, my aren't we touchy?"

A rather near flamboyant rhetorical statement was thrown at him as Grimmjow spun around to be faced with another quite familiar face.

"Szayel?"

"What's the matter Grimmjow? Can't take a little criticism? You always were the hot headed one. Not like you were of use for anything else, not even my own experiments."

"That's a load of crap coming from someone who was barely ranked an Espada to begin with!" He yelled out as he directed his sword at Szayel, but the Espada's body also dispersed upon contact of Grimmjow's blade as yet another voice called out to him.

"Aizen wasted his time healing you back to your rank. The 6th Espada? What a pathetic joke!"

Grimmjow spun sharply to his right to be yet again faced with another of his supposed fallen brethren.

"What? Nnoitra? You too? What the hell is going on here?"

"You could barely hold your own against Kein and even after she beat you to a pulp you still refused to accept defeat! How absolutely pathetic!"

"I've heard ENOUGH!" He yelled but was quickly surrounded by red glowing eyes and silhouetted figures as he began to hear the echoing voices of all his fallen Espada brothers and sisters as each of them appeared suddenly from their shadowed forms and grew instantly in size like he was surrounded by daunting skyscrapers with nowhere to run, a lab rat encased in a maze with no beginning or end and was being studied by scientists.

"Look at him, so small and helpless. I don't know why Aizen chose _him_ to be part of our ranks," stated Szayel.

"He didn't exactly contribute much to our cause to begin with," agreed Halibel.

"All he cares about is being some stupid _king_," barked Yammy.

"King? How boring," Stark agreed nonchalantly.

As the taunts continued, an inner rage was boiling inside Grimmjow. "Shut up...shut up ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh look, he's trying to speak for himself," Szayel joked further.

"That's enough. THAT'S ENOUGH! Fuck you...FUCK YOU ALL!"


	3. Embrace Your Fears

**Embrace Your Fears**

_-Powerless-_

"Orihime! Orihime! Damn it, what's going on?" Ichigo shouted in dire concern as he tried to get her attention, but as he looked her in the eyes he quickly noted how dark and blank they were like the life was being sucked out of them.

"Ori...hime?"

Her arms were limp now as she knelt in a slumped position upon the ground, giving no response. Seeing as he wasn't able to do anything he quickly placed his representative badge against his chest as he separated from his body to enter his Shinigami form.  
>"Grimmjow I think we better…" he started as he turned to face the Arrancar, but Grimmjow was in the exact same state as Orihime "...Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed over to the blue haired devil, but as he approached Grimmjow and tried to reach out to him, the Arrancar suddenly disappeared.<p>

"W-What?"

Fearing the worse, he turned back to Orihime, but she too disappeared upon him approaching her again as he suddenly found himself in front of his house, but everything around him although appeared normal, was instead completely blackened over and shaded in crimson red. The sky was darkened over and the clouds speeding by making it seem like time was rapidly moving forward as what would appear to be a blackened over sun was racing through the skin from day into what appeared to be a nighttime as the moon too cycled. Ichigo was extremely confused as fear began to build in his heart.

"What...is going on? Why am I in front of my house?"

Before he had time to react he heard a scream sound from the house.

"Yuzu! Karin!"

As he ran into the house he swiftly was overtaken with a horrifying scene before him. Entering into the main living room he found his father and two sisters lying lifeless upon the floor in a pool of cold blood that was also splashed up against all the furniture and walls like some massacre.

"K-arin...Y-Y-Yuzu...d-dad..." he began to stammer as his heart was being wrapped in revulsion, feeling his stomach twisting and a dizziness hitting his head, but before he could comprehend what was before him he heard another scream cry out as he instantly recognized it to be Orihime's voice. In a panic he ran out from the house only for the entire town around him to be gone as he suddenly slipped upon the ground from a liquid his feet had touched upon. It was blood. There was blood _everywhere_ around him as he felt like he was going to go insane when he had gotten up from the ground and found everyone he had ever cared about to be decimated in bloody murder all around him.

_-Worthless-_

Orihime found herself in a similar black void like Ichigo and Grimmjow as she was highly confused. Looking around she heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

"I don't understand, where am I

"Orihime..." a voice called out to her as she smiled, recognizing that it was "...Chad?"

She chirped as she turned around quickly to face him.

Although she thought it odd that Chad was there, she was glad to see a comforting familiar face, but his face was the least bit comforting as it had an odd expression upon it like it was covered in disgust.

"This place is so strange. Do you know where—"

"—why are you bothering me?" He interrupted her with a cold tone.

"Wh...What?"

Suddenly another image appeared beside Chad as it took the form of...

"Uryuu! You're here too? That's a bit strange, but—"

"—why are you even talking to her? It's not like she's worth the time and effort."

Their words began to echo within her as she was stricken speechless. She knew what she was hearing, but she couldn't quite absorb it as she knew it was something her friends would never say to her, but strangely enough it was something she always feared they _would_ say. Before she could make a comment of any kind another image appeared on the other side of Chad yet again as it this time took the image of "...Rukia?"

"She's such a damn crybaby. I don't know why we were friends to begin with. It's not like she did anything when you guys came to rescue me."

Orihime felt tears well up in her eyes as their words began to pierce through her heart.

"B-But Rukia...I—"

"—you didn't do a damn _thing_. All you could do was sit and cry when Ichigo got injured like some sad little puppy following him around. What kind of friend does that? A worthless one I say."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," a voice sounded out behind her as she froze. She knew this voice above any other as she slowly turned around to find Ichigo standing before her, but he wasn't the least bit amused as his expression felt unforgiving and stagnant.

"Oh look she's going to cry again. Is that the only thing you're good for?"

Orihime could take harsh words from just about anyone, but hearing them from Ichigo was the most devastating. It felt like her heart was stabbed as she put her hands up to her ears and closed her eyes, falling to her knees in denial

"No, stop it! This isn't real!"

"There she goes again, babbling on about absolutely _nothing_," Uryuu added.  
>"What's the point of her existing? It's not like she's worth anything," Ichigo added in.<br>"STOP IT!" She yelled as she tried to ignore their onslaught of insults and taunts, but they refused to let up as she felt an inner darkness taking over as more of her high school friends began to appear and their combined talking was overwhelming her.

_-Believe in Your Abilities-_

Grimmjow got on all fours as his nails dug into the ground below him. He knew attacking them would do no good since it was all an illusion, but no matter how he tried to rationalize everything around him, he could not escape his own superiority complex. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was the thought of being looked down upon by anyone be it Hollow, Human or Shinigami. It dug at him like nails on a chalkboard as every muscle in his body cringed. However, just as he was about to slip into his final madness an image appeared before him as all the voices in his head stopped, giving him a chance to recover a little as he looked up to find Kein standing at his feet. Grimmjow wasn't one to really express specific emotions, but for the first time in a while he felt glad to see her in this darkness, but her presence was anything but comforting as the comfort he was hoping to seek in her words quickly became poison in his heart.

"I should have never gone to Hueco Mundo with you."

Grimmjow instantly gritted his teeth as he retorted, "You going to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"Why? So I have to save your ass again?"

"What did you say?" He barked back in anger.

"You know _exactly_ what I said. If it weren't for me you would have died at Ichigo's hands the second time we fought, and you would have died yet again if I hadn't decided to take you with me after Nnoitra attacked you."

"Bullshit. That's utter BULLSHIT! Nnoitra attacked me out of some cheap attempt to overthrow me and I wasn't even at half strength!"

"So you're using your weaker rank as a copout for him defeating you?"

"You damn bitch. There's no TIME FOR THIS! We need to get out of here and—"

"—what do you mean _we_?"

Already under the heavy influence of the illusion, Grimmjow's senses were off and he couldn't help but feel tormented by these words to come from Kein herself. She was the last person he ever wanted to hear utter words of him being pathetic. However, in its own reverse psychological twisting sense of rational, those same words suddenly struck him back to his senses.

"Ichigo was right. I should have never convinced you to fight against Aizen. You can't even advance any further than you already have. You're at your limit and have been at it for quite some time. You theorized that if Ulquiorra could obtain a second transformation, then you could as well, but how could you possibly achieve such a feet at such a low level? Who are you trying to kid? You're an insect that needs to be crushed and you're weak! And those who are weak...deserve to _die_."

Kein waited for him to break down completely, but she got the exact opposite reaction as he grinned wildly with his hands merely stuck inside the slit side openings of his hakama, his stature cool and collected once more, the massive images of his Espada brethren slowly fading away.

"Heh, I don't know who you are or what the hell you want with Kein, but you _obviously_ don't know jack shit about her. She didn't challenge me all those times because she thought I was weak or worthless and needed to be put down. She fought me because _I_ was the first to ever push her to her true limits and it was that _same reason_ she was so desperate to keep me alive so that she could continue to be challenged and continue to be tested because she had never faced anyone like me before. It was _I_ that she wanted to fight and no one else and it is _I_ that she continues to battle even today no matter how much stronger she becomes. She may be stronger than me, but it is _my_ power and strength alone that she seeks and it is _my_ power and strength that she respects. She never once looked down upon me and she never once called me _weak_. The only weakling here is _you_; hiding incognito like some feeble coward."

The illusion around him began to fade as the fake Kein dissolved into nothingness. Without further warning, Grimmjow quickly withdrew his sword as he rapidly sliced his finger down along the blade, blood trickling down it as he then swung up his arm.  
>"Gran Ray CERO!" The massive attack burst forth as it impacted with the blackened dark void around him and shattered it to pieces.<p>

_-Believe in Yourself-_

Standing in a macabre nightmare Ichigo began to call out the names of each person his eyes laid upon, but as his eyes touched upon each body, he could hear their voices inside his head

_"...why didn't you save me...you're too weak...you could have stopped this...I trusted you to help me...it's all your fault...I'm dead because of you...why didn't you come in time..."_

"Why...why is this happening? No...please this isn't my fault...I..." he began to try to rationalize with himself that this wasn't real, but the images in front of him he couldn't ignore. It was his worst fear come true in front of his eyes. It was like his mother's death all over again.

"No...stop please I..." he continued to stammer as the voices in his head were rapid and never-ending as he fell to all fours, his hands and knees dipped in the blood as he could see his reflection within the crimson liquid.

"Why..." a voice began as he quickly shot his bewildered gaze upwards and found Kein to be standing before him "...why didn't you save them?"

Not quite taking in her question, he was just happy to see she was alright as he stood to his feet, still shocked from everything that was around him.

"Kein, thank god you're okay, but...I don't understand. Do you know what's going on? I mean...is...is this all real?"

"You failed them Ichigo," she answered his question with a disheartening statement. He gasped slightly as he asked further.

"What do you mean?"

"You _failed_ Ichigo...you failed to save them..._all of them_. You failed _again_."

"I...I failed?"

"Yes. They're all dead because of you. They're all dead because you were too weak to stop this from happening."

The horrors around him were too much for him to truly except as he looked around in a great state of denial. Orihime...Chad...Ishida...Grimmjow...all his high school friends...not to mention his family...they were all lifeless and covered in blood.  
>"Who did this? WHO DID THIS?"<p>

"You did."

"What?"

"It's because of you...because you are too weak that they're all dead."

The life in his eyes began to fade as he slipped into accepting the illusion before him as reality.

"Those who cannot protect their friends do not deserve to live. Since you could not save them it is only fair that you sacrifice your life in return for theirs, don't you agree...Kurosaki?"

She asked as she approached Ichigo and looked up at him with a devilish type of expression. The last flicker of life in his eyes was going to fade out until Kein had spoke those last words. Something was off. Something was horribly off as her strange speech echoed through his mind. When the light had come back in his eyes he looked down upon Kein rather unamused as he spoke out against her.

"I don't know who or what you are, but no matter the situation, Kein never once blamed me for _anything_ that happened as a result. Even in her moment of being heavily distraught, she still found the words to try to convince me that my mother's death was not my fault. She was the first and only one to say to me that my mother would be proud of the man I've become. _No one_ has ever said that to me."

With a new awakened confidence in himself and in his own power, the horrifying images around him began to fade away.

"No matter how badly I wanted to blame myself for anything that happened to the others, she refused to ever let me believe that I was to blame, that their agony or pain was not because of me. Because of her I was able to finally take up my sword against Aizen without fear or doubt in my mind and no matter what happened, I knew in the end that I did everything I could to stop him. That is the Kein I know, not the one that stands before me here, not the one that only seeks to cast blame where it can't be cast, and most certainly _not_ the one that would be so unkind in her words."

The final remaining bodies around him disappeared as it was just himself and the fake Kein standing before him.

"What have you done with Kein?"

But the fake Kein could only smile devilishly and cackle loudly as it refused to give an answer, slowly dissolving away. No longer amused with this reality he was in, he withdrew his sword and powered up his reiatsu as he swung his sword downward with an abrupt and violent slash as his power alone was enough to shatter the illusion void

_-Believe in Your Friends-_

Out from their voices called out yet one last person as Orihime looked up and saw Kein standing a few feet from her.

"K-Kein? Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

She chirped brightly, glad to see that maybe something could make sense out of all this. She quickly got up and went over to Kein who unexpectedly threw up a hand and pushed Orihime roughly back down to the ground.

"Ow! Kein? No...not you too. What's wrong with you guys? What's going on?"

"You're worthless Orihime. You always have been and always will be."

Orihime gasped as a deep sadness hit her. "Why, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're PATHETIC!" Kein yelled in her usual abrupt voice when she would get passionate about something be it good or bad.

"How can you even live with yourself? Looking at you makes me want to puke!"

"Please...don't say that."

"You can't even stick up for yourself. All you do is let others walk all over you like it's no big deal. Don't you have any dignity at all? Oh wait, of course you don't. Because you're worthless trash. You're worthless in their eyes and worthless..._in mine_."

Tears began to fall down Orihime's face as she gave in more and more to this nightmare as her shining light was dimming to a dying out flame.

"So why don't you just make it easier on all of us and just jump off a building?"

Orihime wasn't one to confront and she wasn't one to step on people's toes, but there was only so much she could tolerate even if it was coming from a friend. Instead of crying, she rose to her feet in anger as she ran up to Kein and slapped her across the face, causing Kein to nearly fall over, leaving her with a red mark across her cheek and a shocked look in her eyes.

"You're wrong. Kein would _never_ say that to me and neither would Ichigo or any of my friends! When we went to save Rukia it was Ishida that congratulated me on defending him when we were getting attacked. When Mr. Kisuke told me to stand down and to stay out of the fight with the Arrancars it was Chad that defended me and even after that it was Rukia that encouraged me to believe in myself and that I was just as important as everyone else, that my abilities were just as vital. After the Arrancar's first attack, it was Ichigo that apologized _to me_ for not being strong enough, instead of me apologizing to him, but most of all it was _Kein_ that taught me the importance of how each and every one of us plays a specific role in defending what is most important. It was _Kein_ that said that I, above anyone else, had the most difficult, but most rewarding of roles and that without me, our group would be nothing."

As her confidence in herself and in her _real_ friends began to take over, the images around her began to fade away one by one, her worst inner fear trickling into nothingness.

"I will never stop having faith in my friends, but most of all I am _not_ worthless."

And then the final image of Kein faded away as Orihime yelled out, "Soten Kisshun I REJECT!"

Upon using her power the dark void around her shattered and broke away as she was returned to her consciousness only to find herself in the arms of Ichigo who was holding her gently upright.

"I-Ichigo?"

The carrot top smiled at her as he panted a little, sweat easily seen upon his brow. Orihime too was panting a bit as she stammered, "Wh...W-What just happened? And where's...Mr. Grimmjow?"

"He went after his gigai that he sent to find Kein. He said to split up and keep looking once we caught our breath and to send out a reiatsu signal for whoever finds Kein first."  
>Being able to hold herself up, Ichigo let go of her as he helped her up from the ground, her strength slowly returning to her.<p>

"That nightmare felt...s-so real..." she admitted openly as Ichigo replied "...you too huh?"

The look on her face was almost distraught, like someone had taken her heart and stuck it in a blender.

"It was like...my inner worst fear was made a reality."

"Yeah...sounds about right."

"Ichigo do...do you..."

"...hm?"

She hesitated as she couldn't help but to ask, "Do you think I'm worthless?"

Ichigo gasped at her question as he instantly asked back, "What in the world made you ask that? Of _course_ you're not worthless. That's the last thing in the world that you could ever..." his words were cut short as tears streamed down her face and it was then he realized and had a pretty good idea of what nightmare she had to endure.

"Orihime..." he began as he drew her into a warm embrace, cupping her head in his hand as she began to cry in his arms "...how could the world exist without its shining sun?"


	4. Turn Back the Clock

**Turn Back the Clock**

Kein's rationale and thought patterns were completely drenched in primal fear and panic as she felt that all she could do was run, but with the restrictions of her gigai she was finally beginning to run out of juice.

_"What's the matter Kein? I thought you enjoyed being followed, knowing that your every step and move is being watched and no matter where you run or hide, I will find you."_

Clenching her hands upon her scalp she stopped in mid-run as she began to shake her head back and forth, "No stop it!"

_"You never stopped me before. I followed you for four years and yet you did nothing to try to push me away. That's because you secretly wanted it didn't you? You wanted me to break every bone in your body. Just the way you dressed was inviting enough; in those skimpy little school outfits like some trashed up whore! You cunts are ALL THE SAME!"_

Falling to her knees with streams of tears sobbing down her cheeks from the lost control of her emotions she then screamed out as her voice seemed to echo throughout the town, immediately alerting the group. Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Grimmjow's possessed gigai quickly ran in the direction of the scream. Kein tried to run once more, but her feet constantly stumbled along the ground, her head heavy and faint as she fell over completely, scraping a bit of her skin as her body hit the unforgiving pavement leaving her lying on her side with her head clutched in her hands. She cried out once more as her agonized scream seemed to yell out in the same manner of a Hollow, but through the yelling and the mindless panic escaped a name from her mouth, "GRIMMJOW!"

And it was that last cry that Grimmjow's possessed gigai had cut a corner and around the corner it found Kein on the ground, nearly paralyzed. Grimmjow himself soon quickly arrived at the scene as he touched basis with his gigai and merged back with it. The Espada wasn't exactly accustomed to dealing with such situations like Ichigo was, but even someone as gruff, aggressive, and nonchalant as himself couldn't help but look upon his mate with a sobering gaze. However, like always, he was calm and collected as he slowly approached the girl. Kein didn't seem to show signs of acknowledgement of his presence, but as he knelt down and placed a strong warm hand upon her arm, speaking her name. Everything she was hearing in her head had stopped and feeling Grimmjow's reiatsu comforted her in the smallest of ways. She may have not been entirely conscious of his familiar touch, but in the back of her mind she knew it was him.

"Kein," he spoke her name again, but not too harshly like he normally would in his usual aggressive tone.

He could feel her trembling as her muscles shifted about from the intensity she was feeling. Her hair was strung in a mess around her face and eyes as he gently stroked it away as he then carefully scooped her up in his arms just as Ichigo and Orihime arrived on the scene. When Grimmjow turned to face them the two gasped. Kein was a bit pale like the life had been sucked out of her and they could see the spots on her elbows and knuckles where she had fallen and scraped her skin badly. However, for a first time Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes as he saw a sober expression upon the Arrancar's face. He had never seen that expression before especially on such a gruff type of guy.

"Is she alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Physically. Can't say much about the other parts."

Another small silence fell upon the group as they all looked at Kein who seemed drained and lifeless, but the most important thing is that she is alive. They could worry about everything else later.

"Let's take her back to the girl's place."

"My name is Orihime Mr. Grimmjow," she lightly stated as Grimmjow gave her a funny look and cocked an eyebrow as he retorted, "Kh, I know that! Old habits die hard alright?"

Without any further interruptions the three took Kein back to Orihime's. Upon arrival the group entered into the guest bedroom. Using his representative badge, Ichigo separated Kein from her gigai and placed her Zanpakutou upon a nearby night stand, but it didn't take long before Kein was completely passed out from mental and physical exhaustion after Grimmjow had laid her upon the bed. Ichigo sat on the end of the bed next to her as Orihime sat next to him after healing Kein's injuries. The trio was silent for a bit as they reflected upon what happened throughout the course of the day as Ichigo asked, "Does anyone remember seeing anything? She was acting weird no doubt, but she stated to me that she felt like she was being followed."

"It's an Arrancar we're dealing with," Grimmjow explained without hesitation as Ichigo and Orihime gasped slightly.

"An Arrancar? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm an Arrancar too if you've _forgotten_. I can easily sense out my own kind. However, the major problem is even when this idiot attacks, I can't sense out their exact location. It's like they're everywhere at once and their abilities are odd enough as it is."

"Their abilities?" Ichigo wondered as Grimmjow sarcastically replied, "Are you that dense? They _obviously_ has the power of illusion."

Irritated, Ichigo replied "Kh, I know that! But it's not just any illusion. It's like whatever we see projects our inner most fear."

"It goes a bit beyond that. Not only does it seem that their attacks can be done from a distance since they weren't in sight during the beginning of their so called attack, something tells me that this Arrancar doesn't have control over the actual illusion because they had every chance to attack us directly, but the illusion seemed to only have the purpose of getting to us on an emotional or mental level. It's possible they can read minds and know what fear to actually project, but whatever the case the only other thing I noticed is after waking up from the illusion it seems to weaken the body significantly."

"Wait a minute. You said you could sense what they are, but not where?"

"I don't know what you two were seeing or feeling for that matter, but in the illusion itself I could sense its type of reiatsu and it reeked of Arrancar. As for pinpointing their actual location there are two possibilities; either they can hide their power level rather significantly...or...they're so weak that they don't have much of a reiatsu at all."

"And for some strange reason they're after Kein," Orihime added. The three then looked at her momentarily as she was still soundly asleep and nudged up against Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmjow, since it seems we were all affected individually and not as a whole, what did you see in your illusion?" Ichigo asked curiously, but Grimmjow gruffly answered, "None of your damn business carrot top."

Gritting his teeth Ichigo barked back, "Hey I was just asking!"

"Yeah like I'm going to sit here and _express_ to you my _feelings_."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Orihime interrupted as the two odd coupled friends stopped bickering _again_."What we need to be asking here is if we know of anyone that would want to do this to Kein either living or in Soul Society."

A small silence fell upon the group as they thought to themselves, trying to consider every possibility even if it seemed remote.

"Soul Society dropped their mission of chasing her down a long time ago and she hasn't mentioned anything in regards to them let alone if any of the Shinigamis have a grudge against her," Ichigo remarked first.

"The only ones she interacts with here are us, Uryuu and the others, and on rare occasions Tasuki since she can see her now, but none of them dislike her in any way," Orihime stated second, but before Grimmjow could respond Ichigo asked, "You said the reiatsu was Arrancar right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Grimmjow replied gruffly.

"That might be our only clue. Is it possible for a Shinigami to become an Arrancar?"

"Of _course not_. A Shinigami can gain hollow powers like you and Kein can, but the process of becoming an Arrancar is completely different than becoming a Shinigami. It takes years, even hundreds sometimes to get past the point of an Adjuchas class."

Ichigo thought for a moment as a theory began to piece itself together in his head.

"And Kein told me before that her Shinigami age is a little over 100 and..." before he could finish Ichigo suddenly gasped as Grimmjow and Orihime looked at him quizzically.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime asked with concern as a knot began to form in the carrot top's stomach over a wild thought that crossed his mind only for a second.

"Orihime I need to use your computer."

"Huh? But...alright."

"Hey this isn't time for playing games Kurosaki," the Espada barked.

"Bite me," Ichigo retorted as Orihime led him to another room where the computer was located. Grimmjow was a bit hesitant to leave Kein's side considering the situation, but a few moments probably wouldn't matter too much as he joined the other two. It wasn't long before Ichigo was fiddling around on the internet and looking up articles on a man named "...Masaki Ichiron?" Orihime questioned.

"It wasn't until after Kein's death that he was finally caught and put on death's row. And soon after he was put to death they finally found bodies of his victims in multiple locations, mainly in graveyards to better conceal where he put them. Kein said she saw a man with red hair and green eyes. This has got to be the guy."

"Wait, are you saying that's—"

"—yeah. That's him."

The two then turned to Grimmjow before continuing.

"Grimmjow I want to ask you something, but do me a favor and skip the sarcastic responses," he stated sternly as Grimmjow was obviously unamused by the boy's tone as he replied in a gruff manner, "I'm listening."

"Did Kein ever tell you what happened to her on the night she died?"

Grimmjow was silent for a moment as his usual nonchalant expression saddened ever so slightly as he tossed his gaze to the side. He took a deep inhale and sighed as he finally replied, "Yeah. She told me, but didn't really go into much detail of really any kind. It was like...she wanted to tell me, but was afraid of bothering me with it..." as a memory flashed back to him.

_-"Grimmjow, can I ask you something?"_

_The Espada didn't move or flinch in the bed, but he was indeed awake merely with closed eyes as he answered, "Yeah, what?" His tone was rough, but he didn't mean much by it although he was a bit irritated that their training session was cut so short, however it's just how he always talked and with Aizen and the other Arrancar's gone and out of the way, he was free to truly be himself as Kein was glad for and she did everything she could to make sure he never felt like he had to hold back, but in turn it greatly intimidated her._

_"Do you remember anything about your past, when you were in the living world? I know you were there at one point just like me and just like all the other Shinigami's and Hollows."_

_Grimmjow let the question sit on his mind for a second as it indeed was an intriguing question no doubt, but there wasn't much of an answer he could give. "No, not that it matters. Arrancars are born from the combination of over 1000 Hollows and under that layer is combined Gillians and even under that layer is lower ranking Hollows and then of course Human souls. With all those lives and memories combined, it all gets jumbled together and lost until it forms one final being. So no...don't remember a damn thing and could care less."_

_Kein sighed further as she wanted to open up to Grimmjow, but was too afraid to annoy him since he wasn't exactly an emotional guy of any kind and not as softer edged like Ichigo. She loved everything about Grimmjow, the good and the bad, but she missed being able to talk to someone that would gladly listen without retort. She missed talking to Ichigo and hearing his input or just feeling the warmth of his smile and presence. The more she thought about all of this, the more intense her insides became. If she was going to get out any relief, then it was best for her to leave. Getting up from the desk she walked to the side of the bed where the jawboned masked Espada could see her face to face. His eyes were closed of course, but he was listening even if it didn't seem like he was._

_"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I didn't feel it was necessary to discuss as it feels completely irrelevant to training, but now...I can't run from it anymore since its caught up with me because of the nightmare I had last night, a nightmare about my past."_

_"Yeah, I figured. You'll get over it by tomorrow." Kein sighed even further as she turned her back and walked to the doorway as she stopped at its entrance. "I remember everything about my past, every detail and moment. I don't normally think about it, but it comes back to haunt me every now and again. I guess you're lucky in that regard. You don't have to worry about your past or really your future either. You make it however you want it without anything to affect you."_

_"Yep, that's pretty much how things should be. Can't do anything about the past and can't predict the future. All there is is the now." Despite the truth in Grimmjow's words, it didn't stop how she felt, how she was exploding on the inside._

_"I wish I could say the same. The nightmare I had last night? It was about the day I died...the day I was beaten...the day I was raped savagely without mercy."_

_The word rung through the Espada's mind. Raped? It was one of many words he wasn't accustomed to or used to hearing. He was perfectly aware of the many horrible lives that some Hollows had to live, but he never expected to hear it from a Shinigami's mouth. He didn't gasp, but in pure silence one could hear a flinch in his breathing as he opened his eyes and looked at Kein who was still standing with her back turned. He could not see with his own eyes, but tears began to stream down Kein's face._

_"It was because of that nightmare that I wasn't able to train with you properly. My body can heal itself within a 72 hour period, but it can't regenerate limbs and Orihime isn't here to reverse any damage we both sustain while training, even if I can heal you myself. So you had every right to be angry with me for nearly getting killed. Please forgive me. I'm sorry Grimmjow."_

_Her words nearly choked on a sob as she had to bite her tongue to hold back, running away from the bedroom and down the halls of Los Noches. Grimmjow quickly sat up as he leaned back on his arms, a bit taken back by her words. He didn't know how to react or what to say and he assumed that if she ran away that she just needed time to be alone and recollect her composure, but what was he really to say to something like that with it being so brief and so lacking in detail? It was the first time she had opened up to him about her past.-_

"So that's the guy huh?" He asked rhetorically after briefly explaining the only memory he had of Kein mentioning the event of her death. Ichigo then stated out loud in thought, "My mother's killer was a Hollow when I was just a child, but Kon had explained to me that it had come back in the form of an Arrancar. I can't help but get the feeling that this guy...this _Masaki_...has somehow come back and wants to torment Kein all over again and it's taken this long for him to show signs of his existence. It's the only possibility that makes sense. I can't fathom anyone else wanting to do this to her."

The three were suddenly disrupted by the sounds of fumbling and what could possibly be vomiting as Ichigo rushed towards the source of the sound with Grimmjow being second and Orihime third as they piled towards the entrance of the bathroom. Ichigo flicked on the light as Kein was found literally hugging the toilet and in a heavy cold sweat. It was a sad sight, but at the same time relieving for the group to know it wasn't anything beyond that. Since Grimmjow was the tallest he was the first one to lock gaze with Kein, but for some strange reason looking in his eyes repelled her and he could see it on her expression as she quickly darted her eyes away and gently called out "...Ichigo..." as the carrot top was quick to go to her, placing a warm gentle hand upon her back while stroking back her hair that had fumbled across her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a warm tone as she looked up at him and smiled. She missed seeing him so much and missed his warmth.

"Sorry...just...felt really queasy."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the scene as he couldn't ignore noticing how different she was around Ichigo...how it always seemed to evolve around Ichigo no matter what situation. Irritated he started to leave while speaking under his breath, "Damn _tramp._"

"Uh... ?" Orihime questioned in surprise.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked as he stuck his head out from the bathroom.

"To keep an eye on the perimeter of the area."

"Yeah but—"

"—just leave it at that damn it!"

He exited the apartment and slammed the door, making the place shutter with a quake. Orihime and Ichigo then looked at each other quizzically.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, still feeling an odd tension in the air after Grimmjow had left.

"I don't know. He was fine a second ago and then his face got all weird and he left."

"Well, I guess on the bright side, if there's anyone that could sense out the enemy first it would be Grimmjow and with him watching the area you two should be fine. It's getting late so I need to head home, but if anything happens I'm a phone call away."

"Of course Ichi—"

"—Ichigo...I...I need to get through."

Kein interrupted as she was trying to balance herself as Ichigo was accidentally standing in the way of the bathroom entrance. He quickly turned around just in time to catch Kein from falling over as he put her arm around his neck and helped her back to bed.

"Where's Grimmjow?" She asked finally feeling a bit of her energy returning to her.

"He's keeping an eye on the area to make sure there isn't trouble. Unfortunately I have to go home since my family is probably worried, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

Getting up from the bed once more, leaving her with a warm smile.

"Ichigo?" He stopped midway to the bedroom entrance as he turned and looked at her.

"Yeah what's up?"

She then smiled almost with a tear in her eye, "About today—"

"—don't worry about it. It's not your fault. We can go over the details tomorrow, but for now just rest okay?"

"I..." sighing a little "...okay."

He began to leave for the door again as she interrupted one last time, "Ichigo?"

And he turned once more to face her.

"It's really good to see you guys again. I've missed you."

Smiling warmly, "It isn't the same without you here. Even having Grimmjow around helps to make things interesting. We may not exactly get along, but he's a nice addition to the group. I just hope over time he'll grow more comfortable with this place. The world of the living has a lot to offer I think he would enjoy if he just gives it a chance."

Kein then smiled, happy that Ichigo was open minded to having Grimmjow as an actual friend and not as an enemy to be feared.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he bid his final goodbye and then closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Is she doing alright?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. Just needs some rest, but what about you? Are you doing alright?" He asked as she knew he was referring to her reaction earlier after she had freshly woken up from the illusion attack she was put under. It warmed her heart to know he was equally concerned about her as he was about Kein. He has such a big heart and it was one of the many qualities she loved about him.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She stated with a rather brightly optimistic tone. "Now you better head home before Yuzu and Karin shower you with tears."

"Heh, yeah."

The two smiled at each other in a silent moment before Ichigo finally left the apartment.

However, before returning home Ichigo was determined to knock some sense into Grimmjow. He wasn't quite sure what was on the Espada's mind, but at the same time he had an idea of what it might be. Ichigo looked high and low before he finally noticed that Grimmjow was floating in midair and out of his gigai form that was sitting on the rooftop below him, scouting the area in unison.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened a few minutes ago?"

"Fuck off," Grimmjow strongly stated in irritation without a hint of manners left in his tone.

"You can drop the attitude because I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell you aren't in there comforting Kein? You two are together right?"

Grimmjow shot his gaze down back at Ichigo momentarily forgetting how stubborn the carrot top was and with one look from the boy he knew that Ichigo wasn't going to back down.

"If you're so damn concerned about her, why don't you go in there and comfort her _yourself_? She seemed pretty fine and _dandy_ with _you_ around. We only came back to this damn place because _she_ wanted to see you again!"

Ichigo narrowed his gaze as Grimmjow was clearly in a rather pissy mood, but that was the least of Ichigo's worries. He was worried for Kein's well being above anything else and he was determined to make sure Kein could recover quickly as possible just in case something _did_ happen and they wouldn't have to worry about trying to protect her let alone Orihime.

"If you get your ass down here and talk to me face to face like a man, then I'll leave you alone."

Grimmjow scowled as he refused to agree to anything that wasn't of his own consent, but the faster he could get rid of the boy the better as he reluctantly lowered himself to the ground at Ichigo's level.

" Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is or what you're trying to insinuate but you need to get that stick out of your ass and get over the fact that I've known her a lot longer than you so naturally she would be more comfortable around me. She hasn't seen me in a long time so of course she's going to be seeking my attention, but seriously? How can you be so blind?"

Seeing that Grimmjow neither cared to speak or give an answer Ichigo continued, "Kein has been devoted to you since the day she first laid eyes on you. She's put her life on the line more than once, including risking my own life to make sure you were unharmed. She knew from the moment she started battling it out with you that you were the one best suited to her. She chose _you_ and she's devoted herself to _you_. We may not be the closest friends, let alone friends at all, but I know enough about you to know that you wouldn't let someone in your life to be around you day in and day out, training for hours on end just for a cheap thrill. It's much more than that _isn't it?_"

Grimmjow was still refusing to speak back to him, but Ichigo could tell from the slight flinch in the Espada's eyebrows that his words were getting through one way or another.

"If you have nothing to say then get your ass in there and comfort your mate."

And without another word spoken, Ichigo returned back home leaving the much more stubborn Espada to his own thoughts.


	5. The Demon's Lair

**The Demon's Lair**

No matter how much Grimmjow detested hearing it, Ichigo had a point with the things he said as the Espada was finally back inside Orihime's place after leaving his substitute soul possessed gigai orders on keeping an eye on the area along with Kein's gigai. He stood silently in the dark in the room where Kein now slept more peacefully. He didn't make a sound as he looked down upon Kein who was laying on her side and her back turned to himself as he reflected on all the moments he had ever had with her, but most of all the moments previously in the day, two specific accounts of her calling out his name when she was in need. He couldn't ignore the fact that she could have just as easily called out Ichigo's name, but instead it was his own that she summoned. Going over those thoughts helped him to ease down a bit as he laid down on the bed and put his arms up behind his head while crossing his legs and stretching out his body. It felt good to lay down after the day's wild events let alone to be outside of his gigai that was so much more restricting.

The movement in the bed had jerked Kein out of the first stage of sleep she had recently entered as she looked over her shoulder to see the blue haired devil laid down next to her. She didn't feel a tension from him, but she didn't want to say or bother him with anything either. However, she felt safe when he was around as she smiled a bit, gently turning her body on her other side as she nuzzled up against him. Grimmjow opened one eye to peer at Kein as he saw the gentle smile upon her face, feeling her warmth mingle with his own and her scent soothing. Closing his eye once more he let out a deep exhale mixed with what seemed like a grumbled sigh as he placed one arm around her, attempting to finally try to fall asleep. Feeling his strong warm arm laid across her shoulder and bicep, she smiled more deeply as she nuzzled even closer while the two fell into slumber land.

However, despite this peaceful sleep, not even the sandman could keep away the nightmares. Ichigo, Orihime and Grimmjow had escaped their illusions, but Kein had not escaped hers; just merely postponed it as her sleep was disturbed and she awoke to find herself surrounded by dark shadows. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around. It was like all the colors around her were drained and replaced with monotone crimson. It was silent like all the lively sounds of the world were hollowed out. She immediately turned to Grimmjow and tried to wake him, but as she placed a hand on him it was like she was touching a cold statue, all the warmth of flesh and blood escaped, leaving him encased by this crimson darkness. She couldn't even feel the texture of his clothes or skin. She could see him certainly enough, but it was like he wasn't even there and no matter how much she cried out to him there was no movement or response.

"What's wrong Kein? Did you really think this was over?"

A discomforting familiar voice called out to her as she bolted up from the bed and tried to leave the bedroom, but the doorknob wouldn't turn. However, the window on the other side of the room suddenly opened by itself.

"You want to run? Well go ahead. It'll make the chase more fun."

Feeling a panic build up inside her she tried to grab her Zanpakutou, but that too could not be touched. Seeing as there wasn't any other option she leapt outside the window. Reaching ground level she got a quick glimpse around as it seemed Karakura was untouched, but it too was encased in crimson shadow. If she could not get to Grimmjow or Orihime then her only other path was to get to Ichigo's place as she leapt into the air to try to fly as fast as she could towards the Shinigami's home, but it seemed her ability to fly was also out of commission as she quickly crashed to the ground. Not one to so easily give up, she quickly got herself back to her feet as she began to run as if her life depended on it. Luckily Orihime's place wasn't too far away from Ichigo's as she approached the boy's house, but upon getting to the entrance, all windows and doors were shut as she was unable to even twist or budge the front door open. With no other choice she started yelling Ichigo's name as her lungs cried out at their highest frequency, but still she got no response.

"Don't you understand? No matter how much you cry, no matter how much you pound on that door, no one can save you now."

Interrupted once again, she quickly turned as she cast her gaze upon the street side and saw a man standing in front of the Kurosaki's home. A tear of shock went down Kein's face as she instantly recognized who the man was as her stomach sank, automatically making her feel sick inside as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Ma...M-Masaki-"

"-why Kein, I'm flattered. After all these years you still remember my name. I must have left quite an _impression_ on you."

Fear twisted around Kein's heart as different scenarios raced through her mind of what could happen at this moment as she faced the man who raped and killed her so many years ago. She felt since her living days that she could face anything, but this is the one thing she couldn't face again, not in this way, not like _this_. It felt as if history was repeating itself with that same feeling of being watched, that same feeling of dread when going home alone, that same feeling of terror when the house was broken into and a stranger suddenly on top of her, that same familiar scent and that same sensation of being violated. It was all coming back to her now as she was frozen in place and couldn't get her body to move.

"I've had a lot of fun today, but I think it's time we end this little game and continue where we left off...shall we?"

Kein's body began to tremble at the thought.

"Oh and by the way, I don't go by Masaki anymore. That name was discarded a long time ago. Instead you can call me Epifanio Guereque."

And without another word spoken, his form shaped into a dark silhouetted nightmare and rushed at Kein as she was enveloped, her lungs crying out Ichigo's name as her plea for help faded into the darkness.

Ichigo suddenly woke up as he sat up abruptly in bed and looked around. It was dark in the room but only because it was still nighttime, however everything seemed in place and nothing out of the ordinary or unusual, but something didn't feel right. Something felt misplaced as he could have sworn he heard Kein's voice calling out to him in his sleep. Not wanting to risk or take a chance considering the events earlier in the day, he placed his badge against his chest as he separated himself into his Shinigami form as he quickly leapt out his bedroom window only to find a couple of familiar faces waiting for him on the ground level below.

"G-Grimmjow...O...Orihime. What are you two doing here? I was just about to head over to your place."

Even though his eyes had a hint of concern in them, Grimmjow had his usual nonchalant expression on his face, but Orihime looked obviously worried.

"Kein's gone. I can't sense her presence," she informed Ichigo as Grimmjow added, "It's not just that. It's like her spiritual pressure was completely wiped away like she doesn't even exist."

Almost in disbelief, Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried to search out her signal, but was quickly coming to a blank as his eyes shot back open in anger.

"Damn it! You've got to be kidding me."

"She left this behind," as Orihime held in her hands Kein's Zanpakutou.

"What? But why would she leave this?" Ichigo asked as he took it from Orihime's hands, looking down upon it sadly.

"When we were attacked before, each of us seemed to be in our own illusion, but we managed to escape from them. It's possible that Kein was in an illusion of some kind, but never had the chance to escape it as the enemy merely postponed its affects on her somehow. In any case if we can't sense her then the only other option is to split up and try to look for her with our eyes, but something tells me this Arrancar isn't going to show themselves."

Ichigo sighed as he then stated, "I've got a better idea."

It wasn't long before the trio was at the front end of the candy shop as Urahara slowly came out the front door to greet them after Grimmjow pounded heavily upon the entrance. The shop keeper yawned heavily as he jested, "Heh, an Espada, Shinigami and a Human. What an odd group in the middle of the night."

"No time for jokes shop keeper. We need some answers," Grimmjow barked, not exactly in the mood for jesting. Urahara just simply smiled as he replied, "Lacking in manners as usual I see Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And what type of answers do you need?"

"We can't find Kein. Neither can we sense her out," Ichigo answered as he handed Urahara Kein's sword as the shop keeper looked upon the Zanpakutou more seriously.

"It's like she's disappeared from existence."

"I see. Well come inside. No use standing out here."

Soon enough the group sat down for tea as they all explained about the odd events during the day and then the eventual attack with an illusion. Urahara pondered upon their explanations as he finally stated in addition to their information, "No gates have been opened and neither have any garganta as I know that's one of her abilities. Or, if one _did_ open, then it might have been opened far away from here so that it couldn't be detected by beings like us."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ichigo asked earnestly, but all Urahara could answer was, "No. There's nothing you can do."

The group gasped as Ichigo further barked out, "So we're just supposed to sit around and wait for something to happen?"

Urahara folded his arms as he replied in a cool toned manner, "Calm down Ichigo. I said there was nothing _you_ can do. I _didn't_ say there were no options. Whoever this Arrancar is, whether its Masaki Ichiron or some other Arrancar, I get the feeling that he's a very weak one and refuses to show himself out of fear of being defeated, but at this point he has no reason to show himself since they have exactly what they've been targeting. However..." as he placed a hand upon Kein's Zanpakutou that was laying silently on the table "...if we don't know how to reach her then maybe this can tell us instead."

The group was silent for a moment as Orihime chirped, "By talking to her Zanpakutou?"

_"Exactly,"_ Urahara smiled. "Just like an Arrancar, a Shinigami is born with their Zanpakutou. They are connected physically and spiritually. By forcing out the spirit of her Zanpakutou, we should be able to get the answers we seek."

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" Grimmjow asked in an irritated manner, finding the idea rather ridiculous since he knows a Shinigami can only communicate with their Zanpakutou upon meditation as Urahara merely uttered one name, "Tenshintai."

"Wait, you mean that doll I used to get my Bankai?" Ichigo asked out of familiarity of the word.

"That's correct, and it's also a favorite of Kein so she can communicate with her Zanpakutou in the physical world. Come, we shall release Bankaguna where there is no concern for hazards."

The shop keeper soon led them into the urban underground chamber beneath the store, taking the doll with him and placing it a good distance away from the chamber's entrance. Grimmjow looked upon it curiously as he had never seen such a thing before and without a moment too soon, Urahara stabbed the Zanpakutou, Bankaguna, into the doll as it quickly disappeared. Debris picked up as a small wind carried from the release of the doll. Soon enough a figure stood before them as it slowly rose to its feet. When the dust had cleared Ichigo audibly gasped as he looked upon the being that now stood before them.

"No way its…its you!" He pointed in surprise as the being cackled in response, "Long time no see..._Ichigo_."

Grimmjow and Orihime also gasped as they looked upon this being, noticing how strikingly similar its clothing was to an Espada's outfit.

"What the hell? Her Zanpakutou's spirit really is…an Arrancar?" Grimmjow barked rhetorically.

"To be more precise, more like a _combined_ one, but I know Kein explained it to you before. I guess you didn't quite believe her until now. How _else_ would she and the boy have Hollow powers?" Ernesto explained mockingly as Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

Orihime looked more bewildered at Ernesto as a pinch of fear gripped her heart, thinking to herself, _"This? This is what is inside Kein and...Ichigo?"_ Ichigo wasn't amused however as he retorted in question, "I thought Kein defeated you when she gained control over her Hollow mask."

Ernesto merely sneered at him in a snide reply, "She did, but she continues to let me be the center of her spirit energy therefore allowing me to have control. Unlike you however, she doesn't selfishly take my powers for her own use. She uses it to please _me_, not to knock me down."

Ichigo gasped slightly, feeling insulted and yet strangely understanding of Ernesto's words as he thought about his own inner Hollow for a moment.

Urahara turned towards Ernesto as he simply asked in interruption, "Are you already aware of the situation at hand?"

Ernesto's usual cheeky grin faded to a dull irritation as he replied, "Yes. And it's quite _aggravating_ as I have no way to directly connect with her since her mind is in fragments. If I had it my way I'd rip the head off Epifanio and smash his body into a million pieces and paint the town red with his blood!"  
>"So you've seen this new enemy?" Urahara further asked as Ernesto answered rather disgusted at the thought, "Not formerly, but yes I've <em>seen<em> him. And he is so weak I could snap him like a toothpick."

The group gasped slightly to hear the news, feeling a little relieved that the enemy wasn't too major of a threat.

"However, his _abilities_ are what make him deadly. He is an Arrancar, but his released resureccion takes the shape of fear incarnate."

"Fear incarnate?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Yes. His Zanpakutou feeds off the emotional sensation of fear and while in an illusion state of mind, his opponent's fear is sucked from them dry making them eventually enter a state of mental breakdowns, turning them into a vegetable and weakened enough for him to kill them without any effort whatsoever. The illusions created for his opponents are based upon what is reflected from the victim's mind. The intensity and strength of the illusion is matched by the intensity and strength of the fear that is hidden within them. Kein may not show it on the outside, but on the inside she has _many_ fears that she has yet to understand or even realize. He cannot control the fear itself, but he is allowed access inside to physically be there or in some form or manifestation to see what his opponent is seeing. And because his true physical form has no actual _form_, the only way to destroy him is to find him within the illusion and kill him inside it."

The group got a chill up their spine as they each pondered individually upon the illusion they were stuck in when Epifanio first attacked.

"How do we find her?" Ichigo asked, hoping Ernesto could shed a light of hope on the situation.

"The little shit took her back to Hueco Mundo since once he's done with her he plans on staying there so there's no reason for him to be in the living world."

"Like hell he is," Grimmjow gruffly commented.

"Someone will have to open a garganta here, but once there I can direct you to her location. I don't know how much longer she can sustain herself, but I suggest making this quick. She's already been with him for too long."

Grimmjow then stepped forward as he walked past the others a few feet away, "Let's get this over with," as he opened up his own garganta.

"Anything _else_ we should know?" he asked Ernesto impatiently. Ernesto simply smiled as he replied, "If there is I'll let you know."

Before the group entered the garganta, Ichigo turned to Orihime with a solemn expression as Orihime knew what he was going to say with that look on his face.

"Orihime—"

"—I'm going with you, Ichigo." The Shinigami gasped slightly as she continued, "I appreciate your concern, but Kein is my friend too. I will not back down without a fight to get her back. So please...don't ask me to stay...because I won't."

Even Grimmjow was a bit surprised by the girl's determination, but then Ichigo just sighed and smiled as he replied, "Then I guess there's no helping it, but I actually wasn't going to ask you to stay. I was just going to say..._be careful._"

Orihime then smiled brightly, finally being recognized for the value in her powers. The group soon gathered as they began to enter into the Espada's garganta along with Ernesto who lead the way.

"Good luck," Urahara bid farewell as Ichigo turned at the last second before the entrance to the portal closed, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

Urahara then smiled as he replied, "I know you will."

"Come on you damn carrot top! I'm not going to open this thing again just to come get your ass!" Grimmjow barked from inside the portal as the entrance to it finally closed with a bantering Ichigo, "Whatever you say your _highness!_ I'll leave when I'm damned well ready to!"

It didn't take long before the group reached the other side of the garganta as they entered into the oh-so familiar monotone colored sandy wasteland. Grimmjow was used it to, but it left Ichigo and Orihime already missing the lush greenery of the living world.

"Ernesto let me ask you something," the orange haired Shinigami approached the Inner Hollow as Ernesto turned to face the boy with a jeering expression.

"Is it not possible for you to overtake her body and make it your own?"

"You don't catch on that quickly do you?" Ernesto asked him back condescendingly as Ichigo frowned.

"When things started to get hazy inside of her soul that was the _first_ thing I tried, but that didn't go over too well. The minute I tried to take over her body it set the entire inner world into shattered pieces like some broken mirror and I was lost in some dark dimensional hold that is until that shop keeper was kind enough to bring me out here into the physical world. But whether I'm here or inside of Kein, I haven't been able to communicate with her nor reach her in any way. The only thing I _can_ do is bring you to her location."

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Alright then. I guess that's our only option."

"Anymore _brilliant_ interruptions?"

"Hey! I was asking a legitimate question!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but be amused by this strange being who seemed to easily get under Ichigo's skin. Having nothing further to stop them, the group decided the fastest way to get to Kein would be to fly as Ichigo swiftly picked up Orihime and held her in his arms since she was the only one that couldn't levitate. She blushed slightly as she clutched onto Ichigo's robes that were filled with his soothing warmth as she could smell his scent. It reminded her of his room back home and found his warmth welcoming against the harsh and silent undertone of Hueco Mundo. Neither she nor Ichigo could ever imagine they'd be back in Hueco Mundo again and so soon after not too long ago fighting for their lives against Aizen and his Espada not to mention the fact that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was now for the most part on their side thanks to Kein's persuasion. Life is indeed strange.

"Ichigo," Orihime stated his name lightly as the young Shinigami looked down at her.

"Do you think Kein will make it through this?"

Normally Ichigo would say yes, but this type of situation was very different than any other. This situation is the battle of the mind, not the body. And if there was anyone in the group that was most familiar of battling it out with your soul and mind, it was _him._

Hesitant to reply he answered, "To be quite honest, I'm not so sure if—"

"—she can handle this?" Grimmjow interrupted the boy as the two looked over at him. He was flying in front of them alongside Ernesto as he refused to turn his head towards the two.

"She's too damn stubborn to just throw in the towel. Besides she didn't stay with me all this time just for a vacation. We've trained too many endless hours here for something like this to come along and screw it up."

The two were a bit speechless by his words, the first time ever hearing the Espada speaking in the absence of another.

"What's this? The kitty has a soft spot?" Ernesto teased as Grimmjow instantly barked back, "What the HELL did you just say?"

"Aww, what's wrong? Did Kein take your nine lives already?"

"WHAT?"

Ichigo and Orihime chuckled as Ernesto was quickly starting to get under Grimmjow's skin as well, using cat jokes in the obvious reference to Grimmjow's resurreccion form and original adjuchas form.


	6. In the Guise of a Child

**In the Guise of a Child**

It didn't take much time before the group was approaching the remains of Los Noches. The fake sky that Aizen had created still partially existed as a canopy and the tall white buildings and platforms were mostly in crumbles, but a vast majority of it still stood firmly against the background of the blackened sky.

"We should be getting close now. I may not be able to directly connect with her, but her spiritual pressure is scattered in this area."

Ichigo focused for a moment as he tried to sense out what Ernesto was feeling.

"He's right…" Grimmjow stated aloud "…but that isn't the only thing floating around here." And as if on cue a voice echoed out as it could be heard from all directions.

_"Obliterate, Veneno."_

Without warning a black cloud appeared from nowhere and flashed forth into the group as Hueco Mundo disappeared from their sight and their ability of flight was taken from them as they crashed to a blackened over ground, surrounded by shapeless crimson and emptiness. Orihime rubbed her head a bit as Ichigo asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Orihime merely blinked as she replied, "Huh? I should be asking _you_ that since you took most of the fall."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed as he helped her up upon rubbing his back from the impact.

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow rhetorically asked in irritation as he looked around and saw nothing but a never ending void around them without much light to illuminate their path.

"Ernesto should know," Ichigo insisted as he walked over to the inner Hollow who was kneeling upon one knee and breathing in and out rather heavily.

"What do we do now?" The orange haired Shinigami asked in a gentle tone, Orihime and Grimmjow standing close behind him as well seeking for the same answer as Ernesto stayed silent.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo held out a hand to help Ernesto up, but the Hollow just merely batted his hand away, standing up in a cocky type of manner as he jeered in a half smirk, sweat forming at his brow.

"Damn...I thought being forced into the physical world would give me an advantage, but it seems I was mistaken."

Ichigo gasped slightly as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Ernesto could speak he fell to one knee again as his entire body began to fade in and out of reality.

"Ernesto!" Ichigo yelled out with genuine concern. Hollow or not, Ernesto was still a living being as Ichigo tried to help him, but Ernesto again pushed him away.

"I don't need your help _Shinigami_. Besides You should start worrying about yourself." And then without given warning, starting at the feet, Ernesto's body began to dissolve into nothing. Ichigo gasped as Ernesto used his last remaining moment to help them.

"The nightmare is just about to begin so whatever it is you have to do, _don't_ believe what you see."

And then his body left without a trace.

"Ernesto," Ichigo lightly stated the Hollow's name as the trio was now alone and without a proper guide. He turned towards the other two for their thoughts. Normally he would take the lead in this type of situation, but Grimmjow was way ahead of him as the Espada had his hand placed up beside his temple as he looked around and concentrated.

"What are you sensing?"

Grimmjow looked around a bit more before he answered, "Kein, I can feel her, but it feels like her spiritual pressure is spread out like she's standing right here when she's obviously not. It was just like that Hollow said."

"Now that you mention it, I can sense her presence too."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by Orihime crying out as they quickly turned towards her to find her kneeling with her hands clutched to her head. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled out as he rushed over to her, kneeling down beside.

"What's wro-...ow...my h-head...aahhhHHHH!"

Ichigo clutched his head, feeling a throbbing numbing pain in his temples as he hunched over.

"Hey, what the hell's the matter with you two?!" Grimmjow barked in frustration although he was a bit concerned, but it wasn't long before he started feeling the same thing as he placed his hands upon the sides of his head and fell to one knee.

"AH...kh...DAMN IT!"

What seemed like a blackened empty void was now suddenly beginning to be filled with strange large mirror fragments that floated around them, each of them containing what seemed like separate memories. Although the trio was in pain, they were still able to look around and see what was surrounding them. One particular fragment floated by Ichigo as he looked into it. It was a little girl that looked just like Kein, only smaller. It was like watching a movie that repeated itself in a loop.

"K-Kein?" He stammered as the fragment floated onward, but suddenly the throbbing the group was feeling in their heads intensified as they all rolled over on their sides screaming in agony.

_-Run For Your Life-_

What seemed like eternity, the pain in Orihime's head stopped as she was finally able to open her eyes once more, but instead of excepting to see Ichigo next to her, she instead found herself in the middle of a brightly lit forest.

"Ichigo? M-Mr. Grimmjow?"

She called out to the two as she slowly got up, dusted herself off and looked around, but they were nowhere in sight. She was by herself with only the sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of leaves and broken off branches that crunched under her footsteps. She knew that whatever this was that it had to be an illusion of some kind, but no matter how she tried to rationalize her surroundings, it felt too _real._ She could feel the heat of the sun beating down from the sky as it glistened through the tree tops. She could smell the nearby flowers that sprung up in color from the ground and she could feel the denseness of the humidity that was common in Japan's summertime.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!"

She yelled out their names more audibly as her voice echoed ever so slightly in the thick forest, but the peaceful quietness that seemed to linger was soon interrupted by what sounded like heavy and quick paced breathing. Orihime turned around towards the direction of the sound as she spotted a very young little girl running towards her. "A girl?" She spoke aloud to herself as the child was quickly approaching, but the closer the child got the more Orihime began to realize how closely resembled the child was to Kein. The little girl didn't seem to pay much attention to Orihime as she quickly ran by.

"Hey wait!" Orihime yelled out to the girl, but the child paid no heed and then suddenly the familiar sound of a Hollow echoed through the forest. Orihime quickly looked around as she was soon face to face with a gigantic Hollow, but the creature seemed to pass right by her as if she wasn't even there. Its passing picked up a strong wind as Orihime's hair fluttered about, leaving her rather puzzled that both the child and the Hollow passed by without even looking at her. Despite the confusion, Orihime was determined to try to help the little girl as she began to run after the two.

"HELP! HELP ME!" The little girl cried as she ran for her life, but being at the age of 5 her little legs could only pick up so much speed as the Hollow was gaining up on her.

"Please somebody help me!" However, Orihime was having trouble as well trying to catch up to the Hollow that seemed to move with great speed.

"What should I do?!" Orihime wondered out loud to herself as she placed her fingers upon her hair clips as she chanted, "Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki was summoned as her attack quickly flew at the Hollow...

…and went straight through it like it was a ghost.

Orihime gasped seeing that her attack not only couldn't phase the Hollow, but it couldn't touch it either. She had no choice but to keep running as the Hollow finally ganged up on the girl as she cried out. Orihime couldn't see around the large Hollow, but the little girl was stopped at a cliff that hung over the town's water system that had a large drop below and multiple cemented pegs that stuck out from the lower walls with water pouring into what appeared to be a dam.

"No! GO AWAY!" The girl cried as the Hollow merely laughed, Orihime now trying to run to the front of the Hollow to get to the girl, but by the time she made it to the front it was too late. The Hollow had tried to grab the girl, but the child fell over the cliff's edge.

"NO!" Orihime cried out as she dove upon her stomach and tried to grab the girl at the last second, but missed by an inch as she watched the child fall, first hitting her leg upon one of the cemented pegs as a loud cracking sound could be heard as her femur broke and then she fell into the water below. Fearing for the child's life Orihime dove into the water below after the girl, using her shielding powers to create a bubble around herself as a minimal supply of oxygen to give her time to float around to try to find the girl through the water. Within seconds her orb shield surfaced as she saw the girl's head bobbing up and down a few feet in front of her.

"Hold on!" With the push of a force of her reiatsu she managed to reach the girl as the child got absorbed into her golden orb and gently into Orihime's arms until they were finally carried over to a grassy plain that had a ledge at ground level that they could climb up and over. It wasn't until Orihime had gotten both herself and the girl onto the grass that the child was knocked unconscious, but more horrifyingly that the girl's femur was sticking right out of the leg with blood seeping everywhere. Orihime gasped as she quickly got up from the ground, holding a hand over her mouth. She wasn't exactly used to seeing wounds such as this. Directing her attention away for a moment she looked back up from where they had fallen and saw that the Hollow was gone.

"At least we're safe. I better start healing you before you bleed to death," she thought aloud to herself as she called upon her powers to heal the child who was still incapacitated. While healing the child, Orihime began to remember when Kein told her a little bit about her past and her earliest memory of an encounter with a Hollow and it was then that remembering the story that she realized something.

"Oh my god. I'm inside...her memory, but how? Where's Ichigo and where's Grimmjow? Are they inside one of her memories too?"

It didn't take long before the girl's wounds were finally healed as the little girl slowly opened her eyes to find a smiling Orihime standing above her under the guise of a glowing orb like panel that floated above her own body.

"Eh...w-who are you?" The girl asked as Orihime set away her Soten Kisshun and knelt down next to the girl. Just with one look into the girl's eyes Orihime had no doubts as to who the girl was when she saw the fiery colors of the child's eyes.

"You really are Kein, aren't you?" She asked, rather daunted by the situation.

"Yeah! That's my name! But how did you know? I've never seen you before lady."

"I..." Orihime hesitated as she quickly stood up and placed a hand behind her head as she began to laugh "...an educated guess? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The little Kein laughed as she replied, "You're a funny lady," but the conversation was cut short when the little Kein's stomach growled rather audibly, creating a silent awkward moment. The girl blushed as Orihime laughed nervously, "I guess from all that running you must be hungry," but then her stomach growled loudly as well as Orihime blushed and the two laughed together.

"Uh...heh, heh, I guess when we get out of here we can find something to eat and figure out where my friends are."

"But...but miss..." the little Kein interrupted "...I'm soooooo hungryyyyy."

Orihime knelt down as she smiled brightly, "Yeah me too, but there isn't anything to eat around here."

"Sure there is!" The little Kein insisted as she pointed in a direction behind herself. "There's some blueberry bushes over there. I'd go pick some, but I'm so tired."

Orihime then chirped, "Oh it's okay. I'll go pick some for us and then we can get you back home, okay?"

Leaving the girl alone for a moment, Orihime went over to the blueberry bushes to pick some for herself and the little Kein. While picking the berries she couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. Her head felt faint and her thoughts a bit jammed together as she found it increasingly more difficult to concentrate. The blueberries felt so real as she plucked one into her mouth and she could taste the rich sweetness of it, but as her head began to daze over a thought pierced into her mind.

"... _don't believe what you see_..."

Her senses suddenly snapped back as she remembered Ernesto's warning. This may be one of Kein's earliest memories and the illusion may be very real, but Orihime couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread flush over her as she felt the instantaneous urge to flash forth her shield as she cried out, "SANTEN KESSHUN!" deflecting her back as she quickly turned to find the little child Kein to be standing behind her with demonic glowing red eyes and one of her hands morphed into a dark shadowy spike. Orihime gasped at the appearance.

"So, I guess you're not as gullible as you look!" The little Kein mocked in a morphed rippling voice.

"What have you done with Kein?!" Orihime demanded to know as the demon child jumped back a few feet and merely smiled at her. Orihime stood to her feet, still protected by her shield as she refused to put it down.

"Why are you doing this to her? What did she ever do to you?"

The demon child suddenly morphed into a formless dark black cloud with red glowing eyes as it replied in anger, "How dare you even ASK ME THAT!"

Dark sparks of lightning shot out from the cloud at Orihime, but her shield merely deflected it no matter how many times Epifanio shot at her, only making him angrier as he finally stopped attacking.

"Fine! If I can't defeat you here, then you can slowly rot away. Eventually your hunger will turn into thirst, and your mind will give into basic instinctive needs as you grow week and eventually give into this place. You will die either way with...or _without_ my help." And then Epifanio disappeared, leaving Orihime stuck inside the endless memory until she found a way to get out.

_-Brush with Death-_

Upon the pain in his head dissipating, Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in what seemed like Karakura town. He automatically recognized it because of the street signs around him as he slowly stood up on the sidewalk he was kneeling on.

"This can't be right. We were just in Hueco Mundo."

Looking around he tried to spot out the others, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Grimmjow! Orihime!" He began to call out their names as he walked around, but was getting no response.

"Damn it. Now what am I supposed to do?" He asked himself aloud as suddenly a few leaves blew into his face. Wiping them away it was then he noticed that it seemed the season of fall was amidst. He could feel the brisk chill of the wind and the trees in the area were all barren with the leaves crumbled upon the ground, but no matter how real his surroundings may have seemed he tried to constantly remind himself that it was just an illusion. However, this peaceful set back was quickly interrupted by the howling of a Hollow. Sharply turning his head towards the sound he quickly ran in the direction he was hearing it from. It was an instinctive reaction for him since he was so used to hunting them down every time he heard one nearby or when his representative badge went off so naturally his first reaction was to run towards it to see what the commotion was about before anyone got hurt. The cry seemed to be coming from far away and upon nearing closer to its location he heard the screeching of tires and seconds after what sounded like a car crash.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop he finally caught up with the Hollow as he was ready to attack it, but before he could do anything the Hollow disappeared from the scene. Standing at the edge of a house's rooftop he looked down below at the street corner that was one of the busier intersections in Karakura. Down upon the street in the middle of its intersection was a car that was on fire and tread marks behind its wheels. The damage of the car made it seem like the car had crashed into something rather hard, but nothing was even touching the car or near it. People surrounded the area as the sound of an ambulance was coming by. Ichigo could only conclude that the Hollow had caused the crash, but why? Jumping down to ground level, Ichigo approached the scene as the paramedics arrived. A shop owner from one of the local stores came running out towards the car with a fire extinguisher as he began to quickly put out the fire that was forming at one of the tires and with the help of the paramedics they were able to pull out the survivors of the crash.

The first victim that was pulled out was a man from the driver's seat that looked as if he was in his mid 40's. Cuts and bruises could be seen on his face and his leg appeared broken from the abnormal shaping of it as they placed him on a gurney. The last victim they pulled out from the passenger's seat was a little girl with blue hair. The seatbelt that was supposed to have protected her had malfunctioned during the crash and caused her to smash her head against the dash board as it seemed covered in blood and matted into her hair. Her shoulder was dislocated and her arm broken while who could imagine what else was wrong on the inside. Possible broken ribs or fractures considering the type of impact she had, but luckily both victims were unconscious so they couldn't feel any immediate pain. Ichigo was only a few feet away from the car now as he watched the paramedics place the girl on the gurney. They didn't seem to notice him, which only made sense since he was in his Shinigami form and not in his real body so he was able to see everything up close.

The little girl's hair was an identical blue to Kein's, but much shorter in length and not as spiked out on the sides. Ichigo felt it odd from the strange resemblance, but just before the paramedics took the girl to the ambulance truck, she opened her eyes ever so slightly, revealing their fiery yellow and red color, causing Ichigo to gasp as he gazed into them.

"Kein?" he stated her name out loud in question, but the girl then closed her eyes again as they wheeled her away. Not wanting to ignore his gut feeling, Ichigo followed the paramedics and jumped into the ambulance with them that carried the little girl. During the car ride Ichigo thought back when Kein had taken Urahara's memory serum and she had revealed to him everything about her past. One particular story he remembered her telling him was when she was 10 years old and her and her father had a violent car crash from a Hollow chasing after their car. Upon remembering the story he had no doubt in his mind now that he was inside one of her memories. Everything about it had her essence and everything around him was filled with hints of her reiatsu. He didn't know how if it could be rationalized, but Ichigo couldn't help but to think that this illusion wasn't just a memory, but somehow he and the others were inside her mind. Considering that he could enter his own mind with meditation upon his Zanpakutou, he couldn't deny the strong possibility.


	7. Destruction of Innocence

**Destruction of Innocence**

It wasn't long before the ambulance had arrived at the hospital as Ichigo waited for the paramedics to carry the victims out of the trucks and continued to follow them as the father and daughter were placed in their own medical rooms after being attended to for their wounds. Panic had died to emergency and the emergency had slowed to a quiet silence as Ichigo was now standing idly in the little girl's hospital room after listening to the grimacing details of the girl's injuries from the doctors who had recently left her room. One of her lungs was punctured and some ribs fractured. Her shoulder had been dislocated and the collar bone nearly broken. She was mostly bandaged up with her arm in a sling and half her face was bruised and battered from the impact with the dashboard. The only noise Ichigo heard was the silent beeping of the monitor that showed the girl's heart rate, but it was then he noticed a clipboard that hung at the end of the bed as he picked it up and reviewed the details written upon it and there at the top of the first piece of paper was the name of the patient as it read _Kein Marasuna age 10_. Ichigo gasped as he looked upon the girl again.

_"It really is Kein?"_ He thought to himself, but then the little girl opened her eyes again as she looked at Ichigo and spoke in a slightly muffled and stammered voice, "W-Who are y-y-you?"

Ichigo gasped again, surprised that the little Kein could see him. The orange haired Shinigami smiled lightly as he replied, "My name is Ichigo."

"I...chi...go..." she slowly repeated his name.

"Y-You're hair is...l-like mine."

"Hm? You mean...different like mine?"

"Yeah."

Pulling up a chair he then sat down in it next to the bed. He wasn't sure what to do at this point let alone if he'd run into Grimmjow or Orihime, but considering the possibility he was inside Kein's mind, maybe talking to the little girl would get him some answers.

"Do you know where we are?"

The girl looked around for a moment before she answered, "A...h-hos...pital."

The Shinigami then chuckled as that wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. "Have you seen a man with red hair and green eyes?" The girl hesitated again for a moment before answering, "No."

Ichigo contemplated for a bit since this was getting him nowhere. There wasn't much of a clue or sign to help him make his next move so the only other thing he thought of that he could was to leave and venture around.

"I know it hurts a lot right now, but you'll heal with time," he assured the little Kein as he got up from the chair, but she then called out to him, "P-Please...don't go." Ichigo then turned towards the girl as he saw a small tear roll down her cheek. "I...don't want to be alone." He then sighed as he sat back down. He knew it was an illusion, but maybe letting the memory play out would give him answers as well so he decided to stay until the girl fell asleep as he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms to get in a comfortable position. However, as minutes passed Ichigo felt his mind become heavy, his thoughts jumbled and his eyes sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but his head kept nodding off as he finally fell asleep. Sleeping left him completely vulnerable to the full affects of the illusion, but then a voice called out to him.

_"...Ichigo, wake up..."_

It suddenly jerked him out of his subconscious, quickly opening his eyes just in time to pull his sword from his back and block a deadly attack from the little child Kein. Although the attack was cheap since he was completely unguarded, he found it amazingly easy to push back with a violent force as the little Kein was launched to the other side of the hospital room and crashed through the window. Ichigo gasped as he didn't want to hurt her and then quickly followed the child out the window to the ground level below after falling 2-3 stories. When he landed upon the ground to meet face to face with the child he saw that the girl not only was unharmed, but all bandages were removed and she had red glowing eyes and darkened black skin like a shadow with only a hospital apron to cover her body.

"Heh, maybe I've underestimated you after all."

Epifanio came at Ichigo again as the Shinigami threw his sword up to block the attack, but it didn't seem to matter how hard the Arrancar pushed against Ichigo, the Shinigami wasn't even breaking a sweat. Ichigo frowned upon the strange little being heavily as he grabbed one of its arms as the demon like child began to screech out from panic in trying to escape Ichigo's grasp.

"I'll make you a deal..._Masaki_. If you give Kein back to us and go back to wherever you came from and never show your face again...then I'll let you go."

The being then gasped as his body turned into its familiar dark and shapeless cloud, easily slipping from Ichigo's grasped, but the Shinigami wasn't surprised as he kept a firm gaze upon Epifanio.

"So, you know who I am. I don't go by that name anymore though."

"I don't care," Ichigo replied in irritated sarcasm.

"And you would let me go...after knowing what I did to your precious Kein?" He asked snidely.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing it out of mercy or pity. It just isn't exactly my style to take the life of an opponent who is _obviously weaker_ than myself." Ichigo assured with a hint of mockery.

Epifanio barked back in anger, "And what makes you think you can defeat me?!"

"You haven't even forced me to release my Bankai let alone break a sweat. Face it. You don't have the power to fight us and your illusions don't work on us anymore."

Epifanio then smiled however as he replied, "Oh not quite. I may not be able to defeat you in battle, but this place will suck you dry and kill you eventually. And if you think I'm going to let Kein live then you're _sadly mistaken_."

"Last chance Masaki," Ichigo warned, but Epifanio merely ignored him as he disappeared from the boy's sight leaving Ichigo to rot inside the illusion alongside the same fate as Orihime. Although it was true that Ichigo was going to let Masaki go, the real reason he wasn't going to kill Masaki was because he felt it wasn't his place to decide Masaki's fate. Ichigo felt it was Kein's decision, feeling that the situation was soon going to boil down to that. This nightmare would not end without blood being shed. Without any further clues as of what to do from this point, Ichigo was stuck in figuring out how to leave the illusion before it would start to wear him out.

_-Victim of Circumstance-_

Grimmjow was now the last of the three remaining as the pain cleared from his head and he was able to open his eyes only to find himself lying on his back on a grassy ground near a park. The sky above him was grey and clouded over, appearing as if it was about to rain or that it had already soaked its natural tears upon the earth below.

"Now what?" Grimmjow asked out in irritation as he slowly sat up to get a better look around.

The ground was moist underneath him as he stood upon it, his boots sinking ever so slightly into the wet grass. He let out a mumbled sigh as he looked over at the park nearby nonchalantly noticing a solitary playground. He had a strange feeling that he should check it out as it didn't seem that far away and upon closer view the playground was empty except for a single teenage looking girl that sat by herself on a swing. Grimmjow casually walked closer as her features came more clearly into view. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform of some kind; black shoes with white socks, a short navy paneled blue skirt and a white buttoned down top with a single black school bag that sat on the ground by her. However, the feature that caught Grimmjow's eyes the most was the color and length of the girl's hair. It was a darkened sky blue adorned with a much lighter blue at the top. And the way it spiked out on the sides very much reminded him of Kein. He found it a bit unnerving for some strange reason as he now stood but a few feet away, calling out to her, "Hey girl," but he got no response.

It was then he realized the girl was crying as tears fell to the sandy ground below her. This made Grimmjow even more unnerved, however he was adamant on getting an answer, but was soon interrupted by the girl suddenly jerking her head up as she looked around making it seem like she was waiting for something and didn't show signs of noticing Grimmjow was even standing by her. Then without warning she quickly got up from the swing, grabbed her bag and began to run.

"Hey wait!"

Grimmjow called out to her, but she did not respond.

"Great," he sighed as he began to run after her. Being much quicker he was able to easily catch up as he tried to grab onto her shoulder, but his hand passed right through her body like she was a ghost as he stopped and gasped, watching the girl run ahead of him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Seeing as he didn't know what else to do, he continued to follow the girl to see where she would go. They had run quite a few blocks before the girl had finally stopped in front of a house. Grimmjow had passed the mail box, but he did a double take as he noticed the name upon the box as it read _"Marasuna Residence"_. There was no doubt in his mind now that the girl in front of him had to be Kein, but in her younger youth. Huffing a little from the run the girl then looked around to see if anyone had followed her, but she didn't see anything. Feeling the coast was clear she then entered inside the house as Grimmjow followed, the girl locking the door from the inside, completely phasing through Grimmjow's body like a ghost as she walked back and forth from the door's entrance after securing it. Feeling she was safe she then took her time with each movement she made as if she was weighed down by a heavy burden. Her head was slightly lowered as she took her time slipping off her shoes. However, she only took a few steps past the front door before she fell to her knees and began to cry once more making Grimmjow feel a bit awkward as he couldn't stop the girl let alone comfort her.

The home itself was dreary enough as it was poorly lit and the heating was turned off. There was mail strewn across the door entrance floor as if it hadn't been opened in weeks and everything had a heavy sadness and bareness to it, making Hueco Mundo seem like a vacation resort. He knew everything around him was fake, but it felt just as real at the same time. Although he could not touch the girl, everything else he was able to interact with. The floor boards beneath his feet creaked even though the teenage Kein wasn't reacting to the sound. Placing his hand momentarily on the wall next to him he could feel the bumpy texture of the painted plaster. There was even a damp type of odor floating in the air as he sniffed around due to his panther animalistic type nature when searching an unfamiliar area. The girl still sat idly on the floor as she tried to comfort herself. Seeing as he was getting no answers watching her sob he took the liberty of looking around some more as he went down the small narrow hallway and entered into the living room on the first right entrance.

This room as well as the rest of the house was barely lit by a small lamp that sat idly in the corner on a stand. There was a chimney type of fixture inside the wall on the far right, television on the far left and furniture in the center with a flat long black table that was covered in newspaper clippings. He didn't know why, but Grimmjow began to get a sinking feeling in his gut as he picked up one of the newspapers and looked at it, the headline reading_"Parents Killed by Unknown Force"_ . Another picture caught his eye as he noticed an image of the teenage Kein in an article below the main headline that talked of her now being an orphaned teen at the age of 18. As he read on further detailed descriptions of the parent's death he began to realize that they were killed by a Hollow. He merely sighed as he cared not to read anymore, putting the newspaper down.

"Well, that explains her crying," he spoke out loud to himself as he turned to notice the teenage Kein finally up and about, walking to the kitchen table that had empty, but dirty left over dishes that made it appear like a family of three had eaten at the table, but didn't clean up after themselves, like a left over memory was lingering of previous daily activities. Taking his attention off the girl for another moment he then took notice of family pictures on a shelf above the chimney. He was going to pick up a photo until his foot stepped upon something that gave a cracking sound as he looked below his foot and noticed a fallen picture frame beneath it. Bending over slowly he picked it up to look at it. The photo was gorgeous photography and displayed a young Kein with a father and mother that looked like any normal Human.

The mother had blue hair like Kein's along with yellow eyes, but the father had the fiery eye color along with burnt orange hair, similar to Ichigo's color. With the mix of both the parent's genes she inherited both traits aside from a strange mix of light blue that sat upon the top of her head. Grimmjow found it interesting at best, but then his stomach dropped a bit as he noticed an aspect of the photo that didn't seem to belong. The family in the picture was standing in front of what seemed like a forest, but upon closer look Grimmjow noticed a strange red headed, green eyed man standing in the back hidden amongst the trees.

"Is that..." he began before he cut himself off as he picked up another family photo and saw the same man in a hidden location within the picture "...that _little bastard._"

With each picture he picked up from the chimney, Kein in various ages, he saw the strange man in each one. It was extremely hard to spot out, but Grimmjow was close to detail on certain things as he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach from looking at photographic proof of Epifanio's stalking habits on Kein.

He gritted his teeth slightly as he put the last photo down upon the shelf as the silent teenage Kein finally decided to venture upstairs. Still having really no clue at all as of what to do, Grimmjow followed her as she eventually led him to a large master bedroom. The bedroom didn't seem to contain objects that would belong to a teenage girl so he figured it was the room of the parent's. It was slightly strewn in a mess and the bed clearly unmade, making it seem like the parents had been in the room only yesterday but they were obviously dead. When someone loses a loved one, a typical habit in the mourning process was to leave possessions of the loved one untouched to give the feeling that they would return or was previously there, but will never be again. Grimmjow couldn't remember any true essence of when he was in the Human living world, but somehow seeing this memory illusion brought back the familiarity of mourning.

He very much disliked being in the house with this type of dreary atmosphere and made him want to leave more quickly, but at the same time he was getting a better idea of what type of life Kein had. It didn't take much to see from the house alone that she was well taken care of, had a nice place to live, and had loving parents from what he saw in the photographs as each picture showcased the family always smiling and happy. The teenage Kein laid on the bed as she slowly and silently cried herself to sleep. Grimmjow leaned against a nearby wall and watched the clock tick by one minute after another as he tried to think of what move to make next. He wasn't quite sure why, but he got the sense that being in the illusion too long would be detrimental and he refused to sit and relax or let his guard down. It was nearly midnight now from what a clock on the nightstand displayed as he decided for a moment to go back downstairs to test out a theory.

Withdrawing his sword he quickly slashed into some of the furniture, but his sword completely phased through. "Hmm," he grumbled as he put his sword away, placed up a hand, and fired a deadly Cero, but that attack too went straight through the house.

"Figures. I can interact with the objects around me, but I can't damage it in any way," he thought out loud to himself, but he was soon interrupted by a strange rustling noise from outside the front door.

Within seconds he then heard what sounded like metal clicking into metal as the bolt lock on the door slowly clicked open. Grimmjow exhaled through his nostrils in a snarling type of manner as he awaited for whatever was on the other side of the door as it silently began to open, revealing the same red headed man to be sneaking in. During that time in her youth, Epifanio, originally known as Masaki, had stalked her to the point of knowing exactly where the hidden house key was that was kept inside a fake rock that sat upon the soil of a plant just outside from the front door. And with her parents now dead for a matter of months, it was a perfect opportunity to catch her off guard.

"Well...it's about time isn't it?" Grimmjow stated in rhetorical question at Masaki as the man slowly closed the door behind him, showing no heed or attention to Grimmjow as he let himself in, tip toeing his way down the small hallway entrance. Grimmjow snidely grinned as he was ready to beat a smack down upon Masaki, but as he reached out to grab the man, his hand phased right through him just like it phased through Kein's body like a ghost. Grimmjow gasped slightly as Masaki walked right through his body and began to make his way slowly up the stairs. The Espada quickly turned towards the stairs as he knew what was going to happen next, making him more anxious to just end this memory illusion and to get back to his daily life in Hueco Mundo, but like all nightmares it never ends soon enough. Grimmjow rushed up the stairs, phasing right through the malicious Masaki who was still silently creeping up the stairs like a burglar in the night, ready to steal away the teenage Kein's innocence..._permanently_.

"Okay that's enough!" Grimmjow barked, but the tip toeing Masaki just simply phased through his body again as he began to make his way towards the parent's bedroom. It was no use; Grimmjow couldn't stop Masaki from advancing as he was forced to follow the red headed demon into the master bedroom where a silent Kein mournfully slept on the bed. Masaki was now stopped at the foot of the bed as he contemplated in his head of what he wanted to do to her as a sickening rage mixed with a sadistic pleasure could be seen in his eyes. Grimmjow took this moment to try one last time to see if he could stop the memory from proceeding as he went over to the sleeping Kein and tried to wake her, "Hey, come on! Wake up damn it!" But it was no use. His hand just merely phased right through her.

"You little whore," Masaki suddenly spurted under his breath as Grimmjow stood upright and looked over at him, finding the look on the man's face to be unsettling.

"There's nowhere to run now," Masaki muttered some more as the young Kein finally began to stir awake as she slowly opened her eyes with only a few seconds to take notice of a dark figure at the end of her bed. She was about to scream out, but Masaki was quick to get on top of her and pin one of her hands down while he covered her mouth with another as her sudden cries for help were being muffled out, the look in her eyes displaying pure uncensored panic and fear.

"What's the matter you little bitch?! Isn't this what you've been wanting for so long?! HUH?!"

He yelled at her in obscenities as he lifted his hand that pinned her arm down and punched her with great force in the abdomen as it sounded like one of her ribs cracked as blood spat up into Masaki's hand that covered her mouth. It made Grimmjow grimace as he reactively yelled out, "HEY!" but of course was getting no response as he was forced to watch the scene continue like some sick smut film.

"You don't remember me do you? When we met in the park 4 years ago? All I wanted to do was be your friend. I wasn't going to hurt you. I mean was that really so much to ask?! HUH?! But no. Like a fucking slut you ran way! I HATE IT WHEN THEY RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

He bellowed out in some strange misplaced rage as he continued to rain heavy blows upon Kein, hitting and punching her on the thighs, arms, occasionally the face, and even a few times in the breasts, but he only did it in such a way that she would still be conscious so he could see the look on her face when he would begin to ravage her mercilessly. Uncovering the girls' mouth for a moment, Masaki allowed her to vomit up the blows to her stomach and lungs as bile mixed with blood spewed onto the bed with her head turned to let it out. The wind was knocked too heavily out of her for her to be able to cry aloud for help.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Grimmjow reactively yelled out once more as his heart began to race and sweat formed ever so slightly on his brow as it felt like his stomach was sinking further and further. Tears seeped out heavily from Kein's eyes as she managed to mutter out, "P-Plea...se...s-s-stop..." as it quickly angered Masaki as he barked back," Stop? You want me to STOP?! YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He rained a few more punches to Kein's face as it was being beaten to the point of not being recognized as he then ripped open her school shirt, her breasts bouncing uncontrollably from being set loose as he then slipped his hands up her skirt, pushing it out of the way and then ripping down her underwear. Her cries were muffled but could still be audibly heard as she knew what was going to happen next, but he quickly took a pillow and planted it over her head to keep her from screaming out as he quickly unbuckled his belt with one hand while holding down the pillow with the other as Kein's hands clawed and struggled against his much stronger arm. And then without further cry or interruption, Masaki began to rape the innocence out of her.

Of everything that he could remember, Grimmjow was used to seeing Hollows constantly hunger, hunt, taunt, and stalk Human spirits for their life force. He was used to watching combined Hollows hunt each other endlessly for more power without reason or rhyme to their actions until they'd become an Adjuchas until they gained mindful reason again as an Arrancar. He was used to semi type of violence and bloody fights to the death, but this? This was _senseless_. This had no moral or honor or sense of reason. This was just pure madness. Grimmjow never was fond of Shinigami's and felt that Shinigami's had it off so much easier and so much better than how Hollows were treated and shut away in the depths of Hueco Mundo without being given a chance or hint of understanding, but watching Kein being brutalized made him realize that maybe Shinigami's didn't always come from a line of luxury, that maybe their lives whether past present or future, were just as pointless and painful as a Hollow's life.

Grimmjow figured that some of the things Kein touched upon that she endured in her living time was bad, but not in this way. Not like _this_. And for a first time he wished he could have been there to just keep her from being touched in this manner as he watched who was now his mate, being tortured and battered beyond repair, but it also set a strange form of respect in himself for Kein, now seeing what she had gone through and continues to fight her way through her second life as a Shinigami, pinned between the Soul Society's standards and her own idealisms. However, above anything else he was now beginning to understand why Kein acted the way she does sometimes because of the ramifications of something like this. She has lightness, but also an impulsive darkness to her that she has yet to fully control or even understand.

It wasn't long before Masaki had spewed his remains into her and her screams had died to a deathly silence as he pulled away the pillow to see that her life had completely been snuffed out and the glistening lively reflections in her eyes were now covered in a matte darkness. Masaki was now left alone to his own construed thoughts as he slowly pulled himself out of the girl, scanning over her entire body with his bloodshot eyes to see the work he had done, like her body was a canvas of bloody permanence. He was now drained from all the energy he put out as if he was trying to snuff out his own inner turmoil and pain by taking it out on his victims.

What seemed like an eternal silence was interrupted by Masaki chuckling that quickly turned into belted out laughing as he threw his head back and sprung out his hands in a victorious type of stance as he knelt upon the bed in left over vomited blood that now reeked upon the air. He soon then casually removed himself from the bed as he left the scene, taking one step at a time down the stairs and then forever leaving the home past the door to return to his hideout so he could remove himself from the town and seek out another victim, but would only return to his hideout to be caught by police that had finally tracked down on his whereabouts, but by then it was too late for the young Kein.


	8. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

Grimmjow was now left in the silence of the bedroom as he couldn't help but stare blankly at the beaten and dead young Kein that laid lifeless on the bed. The Espada wasn't one to be easily overtaken by scenes of violence in really any shape or form, but this was different. The hidden hypnotic charms of the memory illusion was finally seeping into the hardened shell of the Espada as he felt a strange draining heaviness on his shoulders. His eyelids lowered slightly as his nonchalant expression saddened to a deep sigh as he didn't have the heart to look at her anymore, the images burned now into his Hollow mind. He approached the entrance to the bedroom as he rested an arm against the door frame and stood for a moment trying to let everything sink in as he felt his energy drain even more.

His mind wanted his body to move further, but he couldn't find it in himself to lift his feet to take a step like he was in some strange limbo. His back was now conveniently turned to the bloody scene as a heavy darkness began to cloud over his eyes, but then memories of his time with Kein began to flood his mind; memories of their endless hours of training...the abrupt, but gentle sound of Kein's voice...the confident aggressive smile on her face when she was determined...the times she went out of her way to protect him...his attraction to her similar nature to his own...his attraction to her passion for battle...his _love_ for her.

And just when hope seemed to be quickly fading out, Grimmjow's defiant and strong minded senses snapped back as he quickly withdrew his sword while abruptly turning around as he then thrust his blade forward, piercing it through what appeared to be a demonic young Kein. Blood spewed forth from the girl's back as the ravaging expression on her face was quickly flushed over with surprise as her body began to change shape to its original Arrancar like form. Her hair faded from a light blue to a bright red. Her small teenage body began to shape into a more masculine taller physique. Her school uniform took colors of the familiar white and black striped Arrancar uniform as it stretched and morphed into hakama pants adorned with a sleeveless jacket top with button over triple paneling on the front. And atop the head was a paneled layered helmet that arched over and covered half the face in a spiraling circular shape, leaving the area where there was supposed to be an eye, with a hole in its place.

Grimmjow was now face to face with Masaki's true Arrancar form with the taken name of Epifanio. Blood seeped from the Arrancar's stomach where Grimmjow's blade pierced clean through as the memory illusion around them began to shift and twist about. The Espada couldn't have given a more deathly glare at the much weaker Arrancar who in shock coughed out, "B-B-B-But...h-how?!"

"You mean how did I see past your bullshit charade? Well, I must admit your pathetic little hypnotic powers have a potency to them that was able to affect _even me_. Even if the illusion isn't coming directly from the victim's mind, whoever is inside the illusion is still put under its affects, but it's obviously not strong enough. You're attacks are meant for more weak minded beings, which you blindly led yourself to believe about me. That was your _first_ mistake. Your second mistake was the timing of your attack. Of _course_ you're too weak to attack us directly or you would have done that a long time ago. So the only other way to attack us is at our weakest point. Like the coward you are, you waited till my back was turned completely for you to strike since you're too _gutless_ to face me."

Epifanio showed teeth as it felt like he was being read like an open book. As always, Grimmjow had a keen ability to figure out his opponents rather quickly and was not one to be messed with. It was one of the many reasons he was ranked number six of the Espadas.

"Your third and final mistake is your _biggest flaw_. You may be one of Kein's stronger fears, but _she_ is your biggest downfall. You cling to her as badly as she pushes you away and of course how more appropriate than for you to throw me into the memory of her death because you feel I'm the closest to her, an extremely predictable move on your part. Not only that, but how cliché of you to than take the form of Kein herself to attack us thinking that being her could catch us off our guard. You didn't do this just once, but _twice in a row._ It might have worked the first time, but what makes you think it'd work a second time?! You're PATHETIC!"

The Espada bellowed as he twisted his blade in a grinding fashion as he shoved it further into Epifanio's stomach as the weakling Arrancar coughed up more blood, the illusion around them finally faded away bringing them back to the familiar crimson empty void they started in when nearing Los Noches as Orihime and Ichigo were found upon the ground unconscious, but then slowly awakening since Epifanio's hold on them through his illusion attack was draining off from being attacked himself.

"Y-Y-You...you son of a—"

"—how does it _feel_ to be at the _mercy_ of the one whose about to rip you from limb to limb?"

Epifanio tried to push himself off Grimmjow's blade, but the Espada grabbed hold of one of the Arrancar's arms and kept him pulled in as the blood now seeped down the blade on both sides.  
>Orihime and Ichigo slowly sat up as they quickly became conscious of what was going on.<p>

"Wait a second. Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked loudly in question as he and Orihime stared at the scene before them, finally getting a firsthand look at the enemy that had been following them all along. However, what was expected to be the sound of defeat was instead replaced by an annoying laughter as Epifanio grinned at Grimmjow.

"You think you've got the upper hand, but you have no idea just how _wrong_ you are."

The Espada scowled as he replied back, "Give it up! You've already lost."

And soon without warning Epifanio disappeared without a trace as his laughter echoed while the atmosphere around them showcased its true form. The blackened crimson void shaped into a giant dome like chamber that was the size of a football field and upon its walls was dripping blood and genderless human shaped naked bodies that were sculpted into the walls and the ground itself like grape vines. Upon the faces of these figures were faces of painful expressions appearing as if they were screaming, but no sound escaped their mouths. However, amongst this crude and nightmarish world hung up at the middle top like a centerpiece was the finally revealed Kein Marasuna that was partially entrapped and intertwined into this wall of metaphorical agony. She was planted against the wall like some crucified victim as she showed no signs of life.

It only took one look upon her for Ichigo to scream her name as his voice echoed half across the chamber with a shaking abruptness, piercing into Kein's mind that has long since been drained of nearly everything she had. However, with so many interruptions by the trio, Epifanio still hadn't gotten the true chance to fully overtake her, being so busy with trying to get rid of the three that got in his way and Kein being so strong willed in her mind, body, and heart. Without warning Grimmjow began to dash in her direction as Ichigo and Orihime soon followed, but of course their path was obstructed as the twisted and contorted motionless bodies beneath them suddenly raised up their hands and grabbed onto the feet of the three as they all gasped and tried to break loose. Soon enough an entire horde of these crimson human shaped bodies rose up from the ground in front of them, ready to attack. It would be foolish at this point to hold back as the three wound up their powers.

"BANKAI!" "GRIND...PANTERA!" "SANTEN KESSHUN!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo's powerful spiritual pressure mixed as the horde was soon upon them. Ichigo was worried about Orihime's safety above his own, but he was soon surprised by her own resourcefulness as she managed to set up her shield beneath her feet to give her something to stand upon without getting grabbed as the width and length of the shield quickly increased. She then released Tsubaki as her offensive attack blazed through quite a few crimson beings that came her way. Ichigo's attention was soon taken by a large Cero that blasted past him, knocking away a group that was about to pounce upon him. Sharply turning his head back to the left he looked over at Grimmjow who had his hand still held up as the remaining beam of his Cero faded away.

"It'd be nice if I didn't have to save your ass so stop focusing on that girl and put your attention on—"

"—Getsuga...TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled in interruption as his attack blasted past Grimmjow to take down a group that was about to gang up on the Espada. Grimmjow gasped slightly as he momentarily took notice of the crimson beings behind him forming another group as he then turned back to Ichigo who was snidely grinning.

"What was that about saving my ass?"

"...just get to work," the Espada further commanded as the trio was further taking down these strange beings, but it didn't seem to matter how much they took down, twice the number would spring up again and again as their numbers began to overwhelm the three. As they continued to endlessly fight off these crimson monsters, Kein had finally, after a long passed out consciousness of nightmares, awoken to her surroundings once more to finally be witness to a light of hope. Her vision was blurred and she could barely lift her head up, but she could see in the distance familiar colors of orange and black, white and blue, burnt orchard and pale skin as she laid eyes upon her comrades that had come to rescue her.

"G-Gri...Grimmjow...I-Ichigo...Ori...Ori...hi...me..." she stammered as they fought tirelessly, but although they weren't directly in one of Kein's memory illusions, they were still inside Epifanio's lair as the power he manifested entirely from Kein's fears had grown stronger and stronger as it affects began to take hold of the three.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called out to Ichigo as he belted out aggressively while trying to fight off a few monsters, "Is it just me or does it feel like your power is draining?!"

After slicing apart a few more monsters and blasting another wave of a Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo was then able to answer, "Now that you mention it, yah!"

The Shinigami and Espada although were being drained of their strength, were still able to hold it pretty well on their own, but the same couldn't be said for Orihime as her Tsubaki attacks were becoming ineffective and she was forced to try to shield herself from being hit or grabbed upon. Suddenly in the midst of battle Epifanio's voice echoed in the chamber, "Yes that's it! Drain them. Engulf them! KILL THEM ALL!"

And then Kein suddenly cried out as what appeared to be sparks of lightning shot out from the walls behind her while the entire chamber lit up with a light glow as it began to suck upon her since she was conscious once more, her screams echoing and catching the attention of the trio.

"KEIN!" Ichigo yelled out as Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger, very much wanting this all to just end.

"That's it. I've had enough of this!" Back flipping a few feet to give him some room from the other two he then called out his ultimate technique, "Desgarron!" Beams of pure energy lit up from each of his fingertips as they flashed upwards from his body, ready to be released.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?! Releasing an attack like that could injure Kein!"

"Shut your damn MOUTH! I already _know that!_ If you weren't dicking around so much in that ridiculous weak Bankai of yours than maybe you would have noticed what's holding Kein attached to that wall."

Ichigo then looked back over at Kein in the distance as he noticed there were key points in the walls that held her down and looked as if they could easily be severed to keep the place from using her as an energy source.

"As soon as I attack, you better haul your ass over there to get her or I swear I'll make you regret not pulling that mask of yours out!"

Gulping a little Ichigo knew Grimmjow was right considering his mask gave him much higher speed as he placed a hand in front of his face and quickly transformed to his Vizard form. Letting the plan commence, Grimmjow then released his attack as it flashed forth towards the wall that held Kein, pinpointing into the weakest links that would set her free. Ichigo then dashed with all his might over to her location as the attack impacted the wall making it shake violently as the disembodied restraints that were attached to Kein released themselves as she began to fall.

However, just when Ichigo was about to catch her in his arms, more attachments from the wall lashed out and drew her back in as tentacle-like attachments from the ground lashed out and attached to Ichigo abruptly pulling him downward.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow bellowed in shock that such a strong attack could do nothing against this nightmarish chamber despite how weak Epifanio was in front end battle.

"I-Ichigo!" Kein stammered out in a cry as she desperately tried to break free, but had absolutely no strength.

"Kein!" Ichigo yelled in a Hollowfied voice as he tried to reach out to her, but could not as their hands were pulled back. Orihime too was soon overwhelmed by the crimson beings as they began to thrust forth deadly piercing enlarged spikes, blocking them with her shield. Although Grimmjow had bigger problems on his hands, he too was concerned for Orihime as Ichigo cried out to her in the distance with no way to go back over and protect her since she was the most vulnerable in the group aside from Kein. With sheer force of his reiatsu Ichigo broke free only to be once again instantly pulled back in deeper into the ground as panic built up in his heart, giving into fear as his fear started to feed the chamber's strength, draining him more quickly as his Hollow mask suddenly dispersed without his permission. Grimmjow soon fell under the same problem as his Resurreccion form unreleased itself, forced back to his regular Espada form. He gasped in shock as he was being clawed at by the crimson monsters around him and upon the ground.

Orihime was now succumbed to her own fear for her friends and the situation at hand as her dread also began to feed into the chamber, increasing its strength even more as a deadly bloody spike finally broke through her shield, nearly jabbing her through her side as she barely dodged out of the way and almost fell upon the ground, but now she was standing without any protection as an enlarged spike instantly formed itself and readied for attack. Kein and Ichigo were forced to watch as they could not get to her.

"Gran Ray CERO!" Grimmjow yelled out as the attack blasted forth and tore to shreds the deadly spike that was going to pierce through Orihime's heart as it then impacted with the wall on the other side giving off a large explosion.

"What the hell are you doing girl?! RUN!" Grimmjow commanded Orihime as it was an opportune moment for her to get away, running towards the Espada.

It was then when the attack had cleared the area that Grimmjow noticed significant damage done to the wall as a bald spot appeared, showing no signs of recovery or regeneration of the crimson monsters.

"Heh, so that's how it is."

When Orihime had reached him he belted out, "Get behind me!" as he fired a Cero upon the ground near his feet as another explosion fired off giving him advantage of the situation as he grabbed Orihime and kept her close to himself, ordering her to put a shield around them while they stood upon the bald spot on the ground.

"Hold that shield up as long as you can," he further barked orders as he looked in Ichigo's direction as the Shinigami realized what Grimmjow was up to.

"Right, I got it!" Ichigo replied back as he ripped forth his Hollow mask once more and broke himself free, quickly levitating himself up to Kein's level and then tore into the restraints that held her. However, just when it seemed they were going to succeed...just when it seemed like a fail-safe plan...deadly spikes sprung forth from the wall, completely taking Ichigo by surprise as one pierced straight through his solar plexus. Orihime and Kein gasped as Orihime cried out, "ICHIGO!" and was going to try to run over to him, but Grimmjow held her back as he retorted, "You stupid girl! You're going to get yourself killed if you run out there!" However, her natural panicked concern for Ichigo let her guard down for a mere second as the strength of her shield dropped and spikes from behind herself and Grimmjow sprung forth from the ground shattering the shield. It was too late for Orihime to protect herself from getting hit by one, but Grimmjow had already anticipated this as he pushed her out of the way, allowing the spike to pierce straight through his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth and grunted audibly as Orihime was sitting upon the ground under him.

"Gr...Grimmjow?"

This was too opportune of a moment for Epifanio to miss as more spikes quickly sprung forth, piercing the Espada through the thighs, side, and other vital organ areas. Orihime cried out as she too became victim to the deadly spikes with nowhere for her to go as blood splattered from the two, their bodies entering into shock leaving Kein the only witness to her friends and lover quickly dying from fatal wounds. At first Kein was face to face with Ichigo who was still pinned by a spike right in front of her as he had his hands clasped upon it, desperately trying to stay conscious, but then the spike retracted as their gaze into each other's eyes was cut short, forcing Kein to watch him plummet to the ground below.

"How does it feel to have the things closest to your heart taken away?"

Epifanio's voice echoed in the chamber as her attention was then drawn upwards as she looked in the distance and saw the fate of Orihime who seemed barely alive and pierced through by spikes and it was then that she lastly laid eyes upon Grimmjow who was forced to stand like a Human pincushion as his body was nearly limp and his head tilted to the side showing a faded gaze in his eyes as blood could be seen all over him where he had been pierced. For so long Kein thought that if there was anything she couldn't handle, it would be seeing Ichigo dying before her, but then she met Grimmjow and fell in love with him and within seconds she realized that if there was anything her mind refused to comprehend, if there was anything that could _break_ her...

…it would be the _death of Grimmjow_.

Seeing him standing there on the brink of demise amongst Ichigo and Orihime was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"GRIMMJOW!" Her voice bellowed, cracked, and echoed in emotional agony as an entirely new entity erupted inside her and squirmed like maggots feasting upon left over meats. Just like when she entered into the Menos Foregrounds upon Grimmjow nearly permanently banishing her from Hueco Mundo, her mind blanked and her heart emptied as the cry of a terrifying Hollow could be heard taking the attention of the nearly lifeless trio as they all were watching her now. Suddenly the entire chamber began to quake with a massive force as a horrifying spiritual pressure was forming from Kein as her head slumped over and black smoke emitted from her body, a hissing sound could be heard. This strange and unexpected eruption got Epifanio's attention as he appeared upon the chamber's grounds, standing in his pure white Arrancar uniform and watching Kein. He was going to make a move, but then her reiatsu exploded forth as he was knocked over to the ground, shocked and horrified.

"Wh...what is this?!"

Within moments the walls and ground of the chamber was stripped bare of the crimson Humanoid beings as it turned back to its empty voided shape, releasing Ichigo and the others from the deadly spikes, slumping them completely to the ground as they laid almost lifeless from the blood lost.

"No, no what's HAPPENING?!" Epifanio cried out in a confused panic as it seemed his powers were being rendered useless. The shrouded cloud that covered Kein soon cleared as it slowly revealed her Vasto Lorde form as she stood idly in the distance with Ichigo at her feet. With what life was left in him, he looked up at her in a terrified shock as he uttered her name in a stammer wondering if it was really her at all.


	9. Will of the Heart

**Will of the Heart**

All the commotion had dimmed to a silent shock as Epifanio and the others kept their eyes on Kein who had taken a completely new transformation; her second Vizard form, the Vasto Lorde. Like Ichigo's her mask had changed, but was a completely different shape. The sharpened black extended spikes that sat atop and bottom of the mask had enlarged into inward pointing horns while the bottom spikes had extended backwards and wrapped around the back with the mask now fully covering her face, mouth, and hair only leaving openings for the eyes that were completely blackened over. Instead of having a top layer of light blue with a bottom layer of dark blue, her hair had instead extended into strands of interlaced blues being both of light and dark highlights. The outwards pointed shape of the hair itself had straightened. The round gem just under her neck reshaped into a diamond shaped jewel while the chains that adorned her upper and lower body had reconstructed into flat loose metallic panels. Her belt as well as the ending tips of her pants and upper sleeves was shredded while her forearm bands had stretched into gloves, but despite these changes it still held the essence and original colors of her Bankai form.

Ichigo could only look on at her as he was reminded of his own higher form of the Vizard mask, the form he could not remember taking on.

"K-K-Kein," he stammered her name as the empty and soulless eye openings of her mask was looking down in his direction as a mindless moan could be heard from behind the mask that had a hint of sadness.

"Grimm...jow."

She uttered the Espada's name after a moment of silence as Ichigo gasped. Her speech was slow, muffled, morphed, deep, and nearly childlike as she uttered the Espada's name once more.

"Grimm...jow."

Then without warning she clenched her fists as she raised up her arms, throwing her head back just a bit as she bellowed out in an agonized tone, her Hollowfied voice filling the air as what appeared to be cloned replicas in the form of spirits appeared around herself as parts of her own soul were summoned. This attack was _Rei de Karitoru_ without its attack command as these controlled soul spirits quickly entered the bodies of Orihime, Ichigo, and Grimmjow as Kein began to use the pure reiatsu of the clones to repair their bodies from the inside out.

Epifanio was without words as he gazed upon this new Kein. He understood mostly about Shinigamis and Hollows, but this was something entirely different that he had never seen before. Kein's spiritual pressure alone changed the atmosphere around them as it mixed with Epifanio's formless world. It was hard for him to breathe let alone be able to hold together the formless reality he had created with the release of his Resurreccion. Not wanting to contend, he let go of his temporary appearance as he merged back with the darkened world as the others were left alone to contend with Kein's madness, but despite this upset the trio was now quickly and fully healed as the replicated soul clones entered back into Kein's body. Having their strength fully returned, they were able to stand to their feet. However, since Ichigo was nearer to Kein he was just as worried remembering the last time he took on this similar type of transformation, having no memory of the things he did and how out of control it was. He quickly got some distance between himself and Kein as Grimmjow and Orihime caught up to Ichigo.

"Her spiritual pressure is...incredible," Ichigo commented as the group found it troublesome to hold their composure under the immense and dark power that emitted from Kein who was standing idly and moaning a deep sadness.

"What do we do now Ichigo?" Orihime asked in a heartfelt tone of voice.

"I don't know. I was able to reach out to her the last time she lost control, but if this is anything like what happened to me when I fought Ulquiorra then she might be beyond even _my_ reach, but we've got to try. We've got to try and..." his talk was interrupted as Grimmjow walked past as Ichigo instantly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Approaching her like that might provoke her. You have no idea what she might do!"

Grimmjow refused to turn towards him as he simply replied, "Shut up Ichigo" as he then yanked his arm away.

"But—"

"—Grim...jow."

Ichigo was further interrupted by Kein's hollowfied voice as the three watched the hollowfied Kein lift one of her hands towards the Espada as she uttered his name once more. It was rather clear to the Espada of what she wanted, what she has _always_ wanted and always will _want_. Even in what seems like a mindless form, her _heart_ guided her actions and the bluenette understood it as clear as day. Grimmjow gasped, concerned that she could possibly fire off a Cero, but he was not deterred. He knew her far too well by now for him to just turn away out of childish fear. The three were silent now as Kein slowly approached. Orihime quickly got behind Ichigo as Grimmjow stood in front of the two, refusing to move while Kein continued to take baby steps towards him as glowing blue orbed eyes in the black openings of her mask appeared. And then without warning the orb like eyes turned to normal as the fiery color of Kein's original eyes could be seen.

The Espada was speechless as tears began to seep out from her mask, revealing just how badly she wanted to feel his essence. Her true self inside the Hollowed out transformation soon took grip on reality as she threw her head back once more and let out a near ear piercing roar, her sheer power alone enveloping the place, firing a gigantic Cero upwards towards the roof of the void, taking away the very crux of its source as Epifanio was no longer able to hold together the illusion of the crimson and dark void as it simply disappeared. With the void gone all four of them found themselves back in Hueco Mundo in the middle of the desert and soon enough Epifanio was also revealed as he laid upon the desert sand, completely weakened and drained of his powers from using them too long and being overwhelmed by Kein's spiritual pressure. When Epifanio realized his surroundings and that his powers were useless at this point, he panicked as he was but a few feet away from the group as they momentarily looked upon him.

Feeling a sudden dread that he was going to die, he shrieked out like a wimpy coward as he tried to crawl away, but if there was anyone that wasn't going to stand for that it was _Grimmjow_. The blue haired devil simply strolled on over as he planted a very painful and firm foot upon Epifanio's back to keep him from moving as the much weaker Arrancar cried out. The Espada then barked in anger, "I can't believe something as _weak_ and _pathetic_ as you got the BETTER OF US!"

He dug his foot in further as Epifanio yelped, kicking the Arrancar onto his back, bending over and picking him up directly by the neck, choking him a bit as Grimmjow lifted him off above the ground. Ichigo and Orihime could only look on in wonder as they neither accepted nor rejected what Grimmjow was doing, but only worried of how Kein would react.

"Normally I couldn't give a shit about the detriments of existing in the living world, but after seeing what you did to Kein? I'm going to make you _beg_ for death!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled his name as the Espada turned his head in the direction of the Shinigami's voice as the three cast their gaze back upon Kein.

Her enormous and daunting spiritual pressure died down to a darkened glow around her body as her Hollowed form simply cracked apart and shattered to pieces upon the ground, leaving Kein to stand idly and motionless for a moment before a light had burst forth from her solar plexus and then just as quickly dimmed down as she was completely returned to her Bankai form with her Zanpakutou laying by her side. At first she was without words as she fell to both knees and heaved over a bit, staring at the ground, but as her consciousness of her surroundings and mind returned she then slowly lifted her head up towards her comrades. Her eyes first set upon Ichigo as she then looked upon Orihime who was standing next to him, but her gaze then quickly took notice of Grimmjow who was standing off to the left as her heart shook inside her from the sight of him. Her expression slowly began to smile as she was on the brink of tears, but it was at the last second that she set her sights on the being that was in Grimmjow's hand, dangling just above the ground as her face instantly changed to anger.

Standing abruptly from the ground she ordered in an instant snarl, "He's _mine_!"

Emotionless in response, Grimmjow merely tossed Epifanio over on the ground in front of Kein as he was now at her mercy with nowhere to run or hide. Being able to breathe properly again, Epifanio coughed a few times before he was encased in Kein's shadow. He looked up at her as fear gripped his heart, trying to scoot away from her, but she began to take steps towards him.

"You have humiliated me...ravaged me..._killed_ me...chased me beyond death...and you have shown things to those close to me that they should NEVER HAVE TO SEE!"

Her sudden outburst made him yelp as he threw up his arms in defense, squeezing his eyes shut in some pathetic attempt of hoping this would all end quickly.

"I have never been one to be without mercy, but you have pushed me beyond recognition. You _will_ die by my hand."

Feeling that there wasn't any bluffing in Kein's tone, Epifanio lowered his arms a bit as he caught her deathly gaze, shooting a chill up his spine. Raising her hand, her Zanpakutou was summoned as it spun almost violently in her direction as she grasped upon it and thrust it into the ground. Lifting a hand she then held it in front of her face in a clawing motion as she summoned her Hollow mask. Ichigo and Orihime gasped, wondering what she was going to do. Orihime had to hold back every fiber in her body to keep herself from stopping Kein, but Ichigo knew better than to interfere in this manner since he had no mercy for his mother's killer so it would only be hypocritical to stop Kein. Grimmjow above all else however _never_ interfered between a hunter and its prey or in this case, the prey feeding upon the hunter who failed to catch its victim, but also deep inside Grimmjow was satisfied to see that Epifanio was getting what was coming to him after what he had done to Kein, to his _mate_.

Raising her scythe into the air, Kein rained it down in a horizontal slash as a gaping wound was opened into Epifanio's chest. He cried out from the acid like stinging pain while a rift in his own soul was torn open. What should have been blood was instead a glimmering purple like dimension, Grimmjow instantly recognizing it since it was one of the attacks used on him during his last battle with Kein before the defeat of Aizen. Her Vizard form allows her self-entry into her victims through this manner of attack, but instead she called out, "Rei de Seikatsu no Karitoru!"

With the refined powers of her Vizard form, she combined two of her main attacks to summon a cloned soul entity that could not only read the mind of her opponent, but break down their spirit as well until they are completely dead. A translucent spirit clone seeped out from the eye sockets of her mask as it slowly came into being in front of her and within seconds had forced itself entry into Epifanio as he instantly began to squirm about on the ground, tossing from side to side while being eaten away, feeling an insurmountable pain while his lungs cried for death. Death however could not come quick enough for him as he laid over in a fetal position, his joints almost contorted as there was no comfort for him to be spared. However, in the midst of watching her final nightmare end, Epifanio's memories and thoughts began to pour into Kein's mind as she fell to her knees and her mask wiped away from the sudden shock of these new memories. The three gasped slightly as Ichigo ran over to her.

"Kein! Are you alright?!"

She leaned heavily into Ichigo's arms as she began to tremble from the images she was seeing before her as the reasoning for Epifanio's actions were suddenly clear to her now. Memories of a baby boy crying in a crib, neglected and malnourished, appeared into her mind as images of what seemed to be a mother was brutalizing a father to death with a hatchet after a violent argument. The memories skipped to the boy at the age of 5 with him crying and trying to defend himself on the ground as the mother was beating him with a belt senselessly. Kein clutched her heart as more memories forced their way in as she saw the boy at the age of 8 being forced by the mother to sit on the counter top by the stove and his hands placed upon the burning iron plates and soon after locked away in some crib like cage where there was a plate of what seemed like regurgitated vomit was being force fed to him as food.

These images caused Kein to nearly faint as they flashed forward to the earliest adulthood of Masaki, showing him being verbally and physically abused by the teenagers at school and soon after memories of him living on his own as his mind gave into sickening habits and later the beginnings of his hate hunt on women. The memories soon stopped after he was finally caught and put away on death row, his living life put to an end not too long after he had killed Kein in her living youth.

_Silence_

Having the chance to breathe, Kein looked over at Epifanio as his body was nearly vanished. His face screamed of distraught and his body yelled of agony as she was beginning to regret even hurting him, but it was too late now. Her heart was in a near panic as she finally understood what drove his sickness and what drove his hate as she crawled over to him. Ichigo was going to stop her, but with seeing the look on her face he couldn't help but feel that there was something she had seen that gave good reason for her to go to him and so he just merely watched along with Orihime and Grimmjow as Kein gently took Epifanio into her arms. He gasped from this move. He was not used to a woman being gentle with him. It was a strange sensation, almost alien like as he felt her warmth around him.

"I'm...sorry."

They all gasped. She was apologizing? She was apologizing to a man that raped and killed her? Why…why would she do such a thing they wondered as Grimmjow gritted his teeth, belting out in reaction, "WHAT?! What the HELL are you sorry ?!" as he was now fighting himself from killing the bastard for her, but Kein embraced Epifanio even closer to her as she continued to speak.

"All the agony...and suffering...and fear. No one deserves such a life. No one deserves to go through something like that."

Epifanio gasped audibly as he began to tremble in her arms, just but a little bit of his body left as it continued to disintegrate.

"But...why...why are you sorry?" As he then began to sob, "WHY ARE YOU SORRY?!"

She thought for a moment as she was going more off of an impulsive whim than actual logic, taking a moment before finally replying, "I guess because...maybe...if I had befriended you in the park that day...when you first showed yourself to me...maybe, just maybe I could have saved you from your sadness."

Epifanio was in bafflement now as well as the others as the Arrancar began to cry into Kein's shoulder. This was the first time a woman had shown him any type of sympathy or understanding and soon his inner rage and hate that had been built up over a century, eating him alive even in death, had finally died out over a single moment of compassion. And then for a first time…

"Kein...I...I'm sorry..." he finally opened up with his heart as the last remains of him disappeared "...for...give m-m-me."

And then there was _nothing_.

Hueco Mundo was now as it once was; silent and desolate, vast and motionless. Kein stayed knelt upon the ground, holding dusty remains of Masaki in her hands as a gentle wind suddenly picked up and blew the particles away into the air. She was in a blank state of mind as the nightmare that had haunted her for so long was suddenly gone without a trace as she hoped in her heart that Epifanio was shown some type of mercy and allowed to continue on into the second death through an existence of peace. The others were just as speechless as they didn't know what to say. Kein then took a deep breath as she finally spoke out, "Masaki Ichiron. He was considered the worst case of child abuse in Japan, but it wasn't until he started hunting down victims that they uncovered what his mother had done to him for so many years, but by then it was too late. She had died from cancer, the damage had already been done and he was beyond repair, mentally...and physically."

Finally finding the strength, she stood to her feet and continued her thoughts. "Nothing...nothing can excuse what he did to me or all the other women he tortured and killed, but...in knowing…what happened to him...I...I no longer hate him. I just feel sorry for him."

Taking another deep breath she then let out a long sigh as Ichigo came up behind her and placed a strong gentle hand upon her shoulder as she turned to face him with a look on her face, wondering if what she did was justified. Ichigo merely replied in reaction to her expression, "I think you brought more peace to him in death, then trying to fight him alive, but please...don't blame yourself."

She lowered her eyes slightly to the side, "I don't, but—"

"—I know how you feel."

She then looked back up at him, a little surprised that he was so understanding.

"When I defeated Aizen and he was taken and locked away, I couldn't help but also to feel sorry for him despite everything he did. He lived a life of solitude because no one could see things on his level. In knowing that, it made me almost regret defeating him and seeing him locked away. But..." as he sighed a little "...that's in the past now so all you can do is just look to the future."

The thought sat upon the air with a strange familiarity. It was something Grimmjow once said to her.

_Grimmjow_

It was then that thoughts of her mate caused her to cast a hesitant gaze in his direction. She might have been incapacitated at the time, but she was fully aware of the things Grimmjow and the others were forced to see. Only once had she spoken of her death to Grimmjow and since then she refused to speak another word of it. She didn't want something in the past to ever come between or offset her relationship with the bluenette. It wasn't that she didn't trust Grimmjow with such knowledge about her, it was just that she didn't want anything to cause her to lose what she had fought for in _blood_ to gain.

However, despite the gruesome nature of the memory illusion, Grimmjow showed no anger or irritation as a hint of sadness spoke through his eyes as he sighed and walked up to her. Ichigo took a few steps back to give them some room as Kein trembled anxiously. She at first cast her gaze away, but then he placed firm hands upon her arms causing her to look back into his gaze as he asked in a sobering tone…

"Why didn't you explain to me?"

She was on the brink of tears as she stammered in reply, "B-Because...I...I was afraid to...to—"

"—bother me?" he finished her sentence as a few tears went down her face, nodding her head in reply. He then merely let out a heavy sigh as he embraced her warmly.

"Kein, considering everything we have done to get to this point, I think we're beyond the need to _fear_ the consequences of our words. If you want to tell me something, don't hold back because you're afraid of what I'll say or do. Instead, just say it. Get it off your chest or it'll just eat you inside."

If there was anything that was rarely spoken from the Sexta Espada, it was sympathy let alone understanding. It was almost hard to believe that she could hear such words from Grimmjow and it brought her ever so much closer to him.

Slowly letting go of his embrace on her, their gazes intertwined, tears still fresh upon Kein's face as she couldn't look away from his piercing blue gaze.

"Kein…I…" his sentence started as it was a bit uncomfortable for him to finish it, feeling almost alien to the thought until it finally just seeped out from his mouth "…I love you."

She gasped.

This was the first time the he had ever _admitted_ such feelings to her. It sounded so _strange_ and _foreign_, nearly misplaced or possibly forced, but was true nonetheless. All the time she had been around him, finally forging a relationship with him, she waited for him to reveal what he truly felt and it wasn't until now that he was finally able to do so. It wasn't that she ever doubted his feelings or intentions, it was just that expressing _love_ was not a normal pastime activity for Grimmjow. He was more of a man of action, just doing things with the action being the explanation, being the _definition_ of what he felt inside without having to express it verbally. He was a loner, his own man going down his own path. Love was the last thing that would ever cross his mind let alone be the first thing on his to-do list, but upon meeting Kein everything changed, at first not exactly to his liking for a few reasons here and there, but he quickly got over it and realized just how much more there was out there, waiting to be grasped, waiting for him to just take into his hands and it was _Kein_ he wanted to take, that he wanted as his own and refuse to let anyone else have her.

He was the hunter, and she the prey.

"Don't _ever_…let yourself be filled with meaningless doubt or fear. Alright? Just like our training, even if it makes you _bleed_, even if it causes you _pain_; you'll embrace it, learn what makes it tick, make amends, and then _move forward._ But never forget, never hide away the things that only made you stronger. And never be afraid…"

"…to open yourself to me."

With ease, she finished his sentence, using his words as a means to show to him that he had just as equal of a privilege to come to her if he needed to, that she would be here to support him just as much as he would be here to support her. They had each other's back through thick and through thin. Not being able to hold herself back she embraced him once more and began to sob into his chest as he lowered both himself and her in a kneeling position as he kept her in his arms until she was able to calm herself.

It wasn't long before the tears had stopped, the fear had dissipated, and the group was back to normal as Grimmjow had set up a garganta for Ichigo and Orihime to return home in as they stood at the entrance of it. Kein then approached the two, knowing that this was although not a final goodbye, would still be a very long time before she would see them again as she deeply embraced Orihime.

"Thank you for coming to save me, Orihime."

"You've done the same for me when I was taken by Aizen. It's only fair I do the same in return," she chirped in reply as the two let go of their embrace. Orihime was such a good friend no matter what the situation. Kein would very much miss her.

And at last Kein turned to face Ichigo for her final goodbye. She quivered at the thought, holding Ichigo in a very special place within her heart. His warmth always reminded her of Kaien and his warmth would always remain strong no matter where they were near or far. Ichigo too held a special place in his heart for Kein, as a friend, companion, and mentor that he could always rely on, always lean on, and always come to. He could only wonder if he could go separate ways without her, wondering if things could ever normalize without her strength, her joy, her _essence._

"When Rukia was sentenced, you came for her without question. When Orihime was captured, you wanted to leave even if it was suicide. I know it's a weird question, but…if it weren't for the others—"

"—Kein, if I was the only one, I would have come for you no matter what the circumstance."

Her eyes filled with tears in hearing his answer. There was no hesitation or doubt as he smiled warmly at her as she too smiled back, speaking in a near sobering tone.

"It might be a very long time before I come back to the living world."

Ichigo sighed, "I know."

"I promise I'll come back again, but until then take care of each other."

Ichigo then looked at Orihime briefly as the two smiled at each other.

"Don't…forget me?" she stated almost sadly as Ichigo replied, "I could never forget you."

Her heart fluttered at his sincerity. And then without a moment too soon, they embraced.

"Ichigo, I'm going to miss you so much," she stated full heartedly as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Having said their final goodbyes and having given their final embraces, Ichigo and Orihime stepped into the garganta, but not without looking behind them and giving one last final gaze to Kein and to Grimmjow as Ichigo gazed upon the blue haired Espada.

"She's in your hands now Grimmjow. Take care of her for me."

"Tch, are you kidding me? She can take care of _herself_," he retorted sarcastically as he shot a grinning glance at Kein momentarily as his mate smiled back at him before they looked back into the sky within the garganta.

And then without further interruption, Orihime waved goodbye, the gate finally closing, leaving the two warriors alone to themselves once again.

Now left in the never-ending sparkling sand of Hueco Mundo, the two bluenettes were surrounded by a serene silence, like a burden had been lifted off their shoulders.

"It really is just you and me now...isn't it?"

Grimmjow then grinned lightly, "Yeah...and I'll be damned if we go back to visit _Princess_ any time soon."

Kein then chuckled as she replied, "Oh it's going to be a while before we see him again. I'm just content with being with you. I don't need anything else."

Grimmjow looked down at her, her words echoing within his mind as a reminder of her devotion to _him_.

"I don't know about that. There is _something_ I think you've been needing for a while."

Rather confused she titled her head slightly as she looked up at the big blue devil in question, "Really? Like what?"

Snidely grinning he replied, "Oh, I think you _know_," as he picked her up in his arms and began to carry her back to Los Noches while she kicked and squirmed.

"Wo, wait what?! No! You've got to be kidding me! You're not thinking about what I _think_ you're thinking about are you?! Damn it I'm exhausted as is from this stupid ordeal! Put me down Grimmy!"

She demanded as she began to laugh.

"I told you not to call me Grimmy!"


End file.
